Realizing Love
by SakuraGenki
Summary: Uploaded again! It's a continuation of the 1st movie, but the 2nd movie didn't take place. I suck at summaries, so please read inside! Thanks
1. Default Chapter

Yay, I finally got my lazy self to upload it again! I'm still working on "How Did This Happen?", so don't worry 'cause I will finish that story! This is actually the first ccs story I have ever written, I'm just not uploading my stories in order. So please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of CCS or Clamp!

REALIZING LOVE

Ch. 1 Mixed Feelings

Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meilin are all 17, six years after the events of the clow cards. Syaoran and Meilin are still living in Hong Kong while Sakura and Tomoyo remain in Japan. Toya and Yukito are 24, have graduated from college and now live in Tokyo. It's a continuation of the first movie.

Sakura was back in water, in her pajamas. But for some weird reason she was able to breath. She kicked her way to the surface and saw she was in an indoor swimming pool. She stood on the water, which turned to ice under her feet. All of the sudden, two doves flew above her head, towards two dark figures.

"What was that dream about?"

"Sakura, you're going to be late!" she heard her dad say.

"Ayia!"

Sakura walked quietly to school, realizing for the first time that life was so boring without the thrill of the clow cards. They were all sealed and under her control, so what was left for her to do with them? Little did she know that her life was about to change, drastically.

After the cards were all sealed and turned into Sakura Cards and Syaoran left, her life became very hectic. First, her school life got very complicated as she entered junior high, and even more complicated as she got into high school. Of course she still stayed in contact with Syaoran, who Tomoyo swore was Sakura's long distant boyfriend.

_Flashback_

"_You always seem to be talking about him," Tomoyo commented one day in class as Sakura brought another envelope into the classroom._

"_It's just that you can't talk to him every day, so I just like to tell you what's going on in his life," Sakura replied with a shaky smile._

"_Well, if I really wanted to keep in touch with him, all I would have to do was write to him myself!"_

"_Yeah, but, um, I'm just trying to save you the trouble!"_

"_Sure, whatever Sakura, but I still think you like him."_

"_And why's that Tomoyo?!"_

"_Because it seems like a letter from Hong Kong is brought to school every week!"_

_Sakura looked down and blushed._

"_What, am I wrong?"_

"_I actually get a letter from him everyday," she whispered to Tomoyo._

"_Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me?!"_

"_Because I didn't want you reacting the way you are right now!"_

"_I'm sorry, but I didn't know you two were so serious! But I bet Meilin isn't too happy!"_

"_She doesn't know."_

"_WHAT?! How can she not know?!"_

"_Because Syaoran hasn't told her."_

"_But, how can he hide it?"_

"_Well, he does do all the writing at his house, so why should Meilin know?"_

"_Has he missed a day since he left?"_

"_No, not one day."_

"_Oh Sakura, I'm so happy for you! You have a long distant boyfriend who's committed and loyal to you!"_

"_Tomoyo, Syaoran's not my boyfriend and will never be my boyfriend!"_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura smiled as she continued walking. What she hadn't told Tomoyo or anybody else was that Syaoran had indeed hinted that he might want Sakura to become his long distance girlfriend. He started about a year ago, asking if she was ready for a one on one relationship with a guy. Sakura didn't know how to respond, so she just made up silly excuses. But no matter how silly they seemed, Syaoran still asked the same question. But how could Sakura say yes? That just might ruin their perfect friendship, and that was the last thing she wanted in the world. Besides, her feelings for guys were still a little mixed up. Deep in her heart, in the area she dared not explore, was her feelings for Syaoran, but floating in her brain were her "heart" thoughts of Yukito. Maybe she was just brainwashed.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted as she came running up to her.

"Hey Tomoyo!"

"Any letters from Syaoran?"

"The daily ones of course."

"It's so sweet! I should make a documentary, "Love Relationships that Surpass the Problems of Distance"! What do you think Sakura?"

"He's not a love interest Tomoyo! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm interested in Yukito."

"So you say."

"What does that mean?"

"If I recall correctly, your crush for Yukito ended when he was revealed as Yue."

Sakura didn't respond, which meant that was the truth.

"See, I told you Sakura, your love interest can't be Yukito. Besides, isn't he more like a brother than a husband candidate?"

"Tomoyo! Don't you think I'm a little young to be thinking about husbands!?"

"Well, your mother did get married when she was 16. Maybe you'll follow her footsteps!"

"Whatever Tomoyo. Besides, I'm 17, so I can't follow her in her foortsteps. We better hurry up, or else the bell's going to ring on us!"

"Yeah, and you can't have another tardy!"

The two friends ran to school, making it into their seats just as the bell rang.

"Maybe Tomoyo's right, maybe I do have feelings for Syaoran," Sakura thought to herself as the teacher drowned on and on about calculus, her worse subject.

Luckily, the teacher didn't pick on her that day. Tomoyo seemed to have realized she hit a sensitive spot when she mentioned Syaoran to Sakura, so she didn't bring the subject up again for the rest of the day. But she was formulating a plan to try to get her best friend hooked up with her destined partner!

When Sakura got home that day, she couldn't concentrate on her homework. It probably didn't help that Yukito was studying in the adjacent room with Toya.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Kero asked, flying up onto her desk.

"Hm? Oh, hey Kero. Taking a break from video games?"

"Yeah, only because you seem a little preoccupied this afternoon. You want to let something off your chest?"

Sakura smiled. She hadn't told Kero about the letters Syaoran sent her daily, she would never hear the end of it, especially with the indifference Kero has for Syaoran.

"I can't talk about it Kero."

"Why not?"

"Because, you'll make fun of me."

"If it's about your love life, I want to know! The teen years are always so fun to hear about!"

"Well, I can tell you one thing, my life is very complicated right now."

Kero dropped it, seeing how upset and confused she seemed to be. He pat her hand and said, "If it's about Yukito, you know you should be over it. He's Yue, and there's no way Yue will ever get married or even think about dating. And Yukito is conscience of his other self."

Sakura's eyes began to water, "I can tell you something, Kero, Yukito is only half the problem."

"Okay Sakura, who's the other half?"

"How do you know it's a who?"

"Because when a girl is having love problems, and one guy is only half the problem, that means the other half is another guy."

"Kero, I can't tell you the other half."

Kero, although he was worried, just gave her another pat and flew back to his games, which was fine with Sakura because she needed her space to try to figure it all out.

"Toya, can I ask you something?" Yukito asked, a little hesitancy in his voice.

"If it's about Sakura, forget it."

"But..."

"Yuki, how many times do I have to tell you? If you decided to ask her out, I'm fine with it."

"But does she like me like that?"

"She's had a crush on you before 4th grade."

"That long ago?!"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, I wonder..."

Meanwhile, at Tomoyo's house, Tomoyo was sitting on her bed, the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Li residence."

"Hello. My name is Daidouji. May I please speak to Li?"

"Just a minute please."

"Hello?"

"Hey Li! It's Daidouji."

"Hey Daidouji! I haven't talked to you for a long time! Gosh, I can't believe that I never kept in contact with you."

"It's okay. I know all about you."

"How is that?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"S...Sa...Sakura?"

"That's right!"

There was a pause, "Hello, Li?"

"Hey. Does she let you read the letters?"

"No, she just tells me what you're doing in Hong Kong."

"Thank God."

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing."

"I was just wondering something."

"What's that?"

"Do you like Sakura?"

"Why?! Did she say anything?"

"No, she didn't say a word."

"Daidouji, if I take you into my confidence, you are not allowed to breath a word of this to anyone."

"Okay Li."

"I..."

"Dear Syaoran," Sakura wrote on her blank piece of paper, "remember that question you constantly ask me? Well, I have decided to not avoid it any longer, I'm going to let my emotions flow, so please be patient. My answer is..."

"Toya, I think I'm going to finally do it!"

"Good for you Yuki!"

"That doesn't sound good," Kero thought to himself, who was spying on them quietly.

"But how are you going to tell Meilin?" Tomoyo asked, still on the phone with Li.

"Tell her what?"

"How you feel about Sakura?"

"That's when I need your help..."

Hee hee! How do you like that ending? I know it's not the best, but hey, this is my first story! Please Read and Review!


	2. Feelings Confirmed

GOMEN NASAI! I thought that I updated this story! Naughty me! But please don't swear at me! That won't get me to update any faster, all it does is hurt my feelings :( But thank you for reviewing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CCS or Clamp

Ch. 2 Feelings Confirmed

Sakura was about to finish writing her sentence when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she shouted.

"Hey Sakura!" Yukito said, walking into her room.

"Yukito?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be studying with Toya for that big history final?"

"Yeah, but I decided to take a break. Besides, something is bothering me, and I was wondering if I can talk to you about it."

"Um, okay," Sakura answered, pushing her letter under a stake of papers, "Take a seat on the bed."

Yukito did so, and Sakura went over and sat next to him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'm having girl problems."

"And you want to talk to me about it?"

"Yeah, I mean, since you are a girl, I was hoping I can get some insight on their minds!" he said, trying to sound casual. "Come on Yuki, you have to sound casual if you want to make her your girlfriend!" he thought to himself.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Um, how do you know if a girl likes you?"

"Hm, let me think," she said. "Is he talking about me?" she thought to herself.

"Well, anything come to mind?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah. If you're her good friend and her confidant, of course that's a good sign. Or if she's definitely flirting with you, that's also a good sign."

"But how can you tell?"

"I don't know, you just have to follow your instincts."

"Okay, well, then I have to ask you one more question."

"And what's that?" Sakura asked, dreading what he was probably going to ask.

"Will you..."

In another part of town, Syaoran and Tomoyo were planning a new vacation.

"So if you and Sakura can come here sometime during winter vacation..." Syaoran started.

"You and she can become a couple in the most romantic time of the year! KAWAII" Tomoyo exclaimed, "But how are we going to get there?"

"Hmm, let me think."

Meanwhile, Kero is talking to Toya, who knows all about the events of the cards.

"Is Yuki doing what I think he's doing?" Kero asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"If you think he's asking Sakura..." Toya began.

"I don't want to hear it," Kero stopped him, holding out his hands, "I already know what your going to say."

"Why don't you want it to happen?"

"Because it just can't! I still can't believe he's going to college."

"He is still in his human form, so why can't he act like a human?"

"Because Yue isn't human! Don't you see the potential dangers of a relationship with Yue?''

"No, I can't. So tell me, o wise Keroberos!"

"First of all, Yue will never die."

"So?"

"So, when Sakura dies, how do you think he'll feel?''

"Awful, gosh, I never thought about that."

"And you work, right?"

"Sure I do, have been since high school."

"Imagine what it would be like to date your boss."

"Wait, are you saying Sakura is the boss of Yue?"

"You got it. She's the boss of the Sakura Cards, Yue, myself, and all others concerned with the cards."

"Oh no, I made a terrible mistake!"

"Well, you better fix it!"

"Yeah..."

While Kero and Toya were discussing the problems of dating a magical being, the conversation in Sakura's room was heating up.

"Will I what?"

"Will you..." Yukito started to say when her cell phone rang.

"Excuse me," Sakura said quietly, thanking the heavens for the save.

"Hello, Sakura speaking."

"Hey Sakura, it's Syaoran."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you actually called! I'm so glad to hear from you!"

"Yeah, it's nice to hear your voice again too."

"So, what's the special occasion?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were free during your winter vacation next week."

"I am, but my dad is going out of town again."

"How would you like to leave Japan?" he asked, his voice kind-of shaky.

"Would I ever!"

"How would you like to visit Hong Kong?"

"Syaoran! I would love to, but, how would I get there?"

"Well, I was thinking of sending you 4 plane tickets in my next letter. And you wouldn't have to stay at a hotel, Mom insists that if you come, you stay at our house."

"This is so exciting! I'll talk it over with my dad and give you a call tonight!"

"Great! Well, I need to go do some organizing. Good bye sweet!"

"Bye Syaoran!"

Sakura hung up the phone, and then it hit her, "He just called me his sweet!" she exclaimed happily. She was walking on air, but then she remembered Yukito was right there.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yukito. That was Syaoran. You remember him, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do," Yukito said, unenthusiastically. "How could I forget him? He's been my competition for Sakura's heart ever since they captured all the clow cards," he thought to himself.

"So, what were you saying?" Sakura said happily.

Yukito realized that her mood changed drastically after talking to Li, so he lost all his confidence, "Oh, I can ask you another time. Besides, I need to get back to studying."

"Okay. Good luck!"

"Bye Sakura."

Yukito left her room, beaten down. But as soon as the door was closed, Toya and Kero pulled him into Toya's room.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's the matter?" Yukito asked, confused by the way they were acting.

"Yuki, we need to talk to you now," they said together.

"Okay..."

After Yukito left Sakura's room, the phone rang again.

"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking."

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Tomoyo!"

"Did Li call?"

"How did you know?"

"Ohohohohohohohoho!"

"Tomoyo, are you playing match maker again?!"

"Of course not."

"Whatever."

"Did you say yes to his question?"

"Did you help him plan this out?!"

"Where did you get that idea?''

"Tomoyo..."

"Okay, so I did call him."

"And what did you discuss!?"

"Oh, stuff."

"What kind of stuff?'

"That's a secret. I'm not allowed to say anything, or else Li will have my head."

"Okay, well if I get permission from Dad, do you want to come to Hong Kong?"

"You bet I do!"

"Does this mean Eriol doesn't care?"

"Not really. Besides, he's going to London to visit some relatives."

"And you weren't mad?!"

"Of course I was, but not anymore!"

"Well, I was writing a letter to Syaoran when Yukito interrupted me..."

"And how did he do that?''

"He wanted to talk to me about girls."

"Oh no! My plan might be ruined!"

"What plan?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"Whatever Tomoyo, I don't have time for this right now. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

Sakura shook her head, heading down stairs to get something to eat. As she went down the stairs, the front door opened, revealing Fuijitaka.

"Hey Sakura! How's my girl?''

"Hey Dad! I have great news. Remember Li Syaoran?"

"Of course I do, the guy who lives in Hong King, right?"

"Right. Well, he called a little while ago and asked if I could go to Hong Kong. He's going to pay for the tickets and he even offered his home!"

"Whoa, slow down! You know I'm going to be out of town. If Toya agrees, you may go."

"Yay! He's sending 4 tickets, so could Tomoyo go too?"

"Of course! Maybe Yuki would like to help Toya supervise."

"Yay! We're going to Hong Kong!" Sakura shouted, running to the phone, and making the call that would change her life, forever.

Okay, so this isn't such a great ending either, but I'll work on it! I don't know what will happen next time, but it will be interesting! Please, R&R!


	3. Getting Ready

Another updated story! Yeah! I'm on a roll :)

Thanx to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it as I am a new writer ) All write a thank you list at the end of the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CCS or Clamp

Ch. 3 Getting Ready

Unfortunately, she was interrupted by the call for dinner.

That night, Yukito stayed over for dinner, and Sakura was nervous during the entire meal.

"Hey Toya, I need to ask you a favor," Mr. Kinomoto said, turning to his son.

"Sure, what is it Dad? You know I'll do it."

"Well, Sakura's friend Syaoran invited her and 3 friends to go to Hong Kong. And since I'm going to be on a business trip..."

"You want me to take her, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'd love to go back there. Wasn't he the kid we met when we went there last?"

"Yep, that was Syaoran!" Sakura said enthusiastically, which Yukito didn't miss.

"Then of course I'll go. He has some really cute sisters, don't you think Yuki?"

"Huh?" Yukito said, breaking out of the trance he was always in around Sakura, "Oh, of course his sisters are cute."

"Hey Sakura, can Yuki come along too?"

"Yeah, sure. Tomoyo's coming too. That reminds me, I better go call Syaoran."

"Okay. How long do you plan on staying there?" her dad asked.

"Oh, I never asked him. I'll find out soon though. Thanks for dinner Dad!" she said, getting up and putting her dishes in the sink. She ran out the room and went to the phone.

"Hello, Li residence. Syaoran desu."

"Hey Syaoran! It's Sakura, and I have great news!"

"Really?! Are you coming!"

"You bet we are!"

"Great! Who's coming with you?"

"Well, my dad can't, so it's Toya, Tomoyo, and Yukito."

"Yukito?!"

"Yeah, Yukito."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am!"

"Hey, how long are you willing to put up with us?"

"Sakura, I could put up with you for the rest of my life."

"Syaoran, I need a definite time!" she said, giggling.

"Okay, how about two weeks?"

"For the entire vacation! I would love that!"

"Then it's set. I'll set the plane tickets for the night you get out of school, and of course for your return. I'll pick you up at your gate."

"Okay. Well, I better go or else my phone bill will be sky high!"

"Me too. So, I'll see you in two days, right?"

"Right, until then, bye!"

"Bye sweet!"

Sakura hung up, smiling. What she didn't know was that someone was ease dropping.

While Sakura was talking to Syaoran, her dad, brother, and Yukito finished eating. Yukito and Toya volunteered to clean up.

"Thanks guys, I have many papers to grade!" Mr. Kinomoto said, leaving the kitchen.

"So Yuki, have you thought about what Kero and I said to you?"

"Yeah, but I still have feelings for her."

"That doesn't mean you should act on them."

"I don't know..."

"Well, just think about it. But if you do ask her out, please do it at some romantic spot in Hong Kong, but not in front of me."

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Hey, do you want to do some ease dropping?" Toya said, mischievously.

"How?" Yukito asked as Toya picked up a portable phone.

"Sakura doesn't know about it."

"Sure, might as well."

"Right, until then, bye!" they heard Sakura say.

"Bye sweet!" they heard Syaoran.

They hung up as Sakura did.

"Rats, we missed most of the conversation!" Toya complained.

"Yeah, but didn't you hear what Li called Sakura?" Yukito said, worried.

"No..."

"He called her 'sweet'."

"Oh, that means you have some competition."

"Whatever. I am older than him, so shouldn't I have the advantage?"

"I don't know, maybe she's looking for someone closer to her age."

"You're her brother and you don't know?!"

"Yuki, calm down! Maybe I'm just wrong."

"Well, I hope you are."

They finished washing the dishes and went back to Toya's room to study.

After talking to Syaoran, Sakura called Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo! It's Sakura!"

"Hey Sakura! I hope you have some good news."

"Yep, we're going!"

"Yes! For how long?"

"The entire break!"

"What a great way to spend winter vacation! I must start packing, we're leaving in one night, excluding tonight!"

"Oh my gosh, I didn't realize it! I better go and start planning my outfits."

"Why, trying to impress Syaoran?"

"Tomoyo!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll bring some of my designs for you to model."

"Great."

"It is great! And I'll bring my video camera too. I just got a brand new one, the best and smallest on the market!"

"Cool Tomoyo," Sakura said sarcastically, "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

Sakura ran back to her room. With the thoughts of Hong Kong, she wasn't worried about Syaoran, so she forgot about her letter and did the homework she procrastinated on.

Yukito left late that night, after Sakura was asleep. Kero already made sure he was going to Hong Kong too. Before Yukito left, he cracked open her door and looked in, "Good night my love," he whispered, closing the door behind him.

As he said that, Sakura was in a deep sleep, having a dream again.

She was back in water, in her pajamas. But for some weird reason she was able to breath. She kicked her way to the surface and saw she was in an indoor swimming pool. She stood on the water, which turned to ice under her feet. All of the sudden, two doves flew above her head, towards two dark figures.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice echoy.

The birds became burning tornadoes of fire, which was about to engulf her.

"Huh?" she said sleepily as her alarm rang.

"Good morning Sakura!" Kero said, his face really close to her.

"Ah! Kero!"

"Rise and shine, or else your going to be late."

"What?" she said, looking at the clock, "Oh no, it's already 7:30!"

"Better run!"

Sakura was happy all day long. How she got through school she'll never know.

"Tomoyo, I'm so excited!" Sakura exclaimed after school.

"Me too. It's really generous of Li."

"Yeah, it is. I got the tickets this morning, so it looks like we're all set to go!"

"My, you really are excited!"

"I am. I haven't seen Syaoran forever. It will be really nice to finally see him again."

"Just Li? What about Meilin?"

"And her of course."

"Do you really think we'll see her?"

"Why not?"

"Because, then Syaoran would have had to tell her, and she wouldn't be too happy. Remember when we slept over the first time? She went crazy!"

"Wow, I didn't even think about that!"

"Let me guess, it just slipped your mind?"

"That's right!"

"It wasn't because you were thinking about Li?"

"Tomoyo! Are you going to do this during the trip?!"

"Who knows. Maybe I'll try playing match maker."

"Whatever."

"See, you didn't even try to defend yourself!"

Sakura blushed and looked at the ground.

"Hah! I knew there was something there!" Tomoyo exclaimed in triumph.

"Tomoyo, please, just drop it, or else I'll start on Eriol," Sakura said.

"But Sakura, you promised me you wouldn't make fun of us!"

"Then promise me you'll stop."

"Okay, I promise."

"Thanks."

The two girls quickly separated and ran home. Sakura still had a lot of packing to do, but luckily her teacher didn't give her any homework, since the next day was only a minimum day.

When she got home, Toya was already there with Yukito.

"Hey Sakura!" Yukito greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Yukito, hey oniichan. Ready for tomorrow?"

"No, that's why I'm going home right now," Yukito said, picking up his stuff, "When should I come tomorrow?"

"Well, our tickets are for 7 o'clock, so we should be there at 5, so come over at 4," Sakura said.

"Great. I'll see you then!" Yukito said, walking out the door.

"You packed kaiju?"

"No! Are you?"

"Or course. It's a pretty big suitcase for me, but I have to bring my best outfits to try to get one of Li's sisters."

"Whatever," she said, walking up to her room, where she found Kero packing too.

"Getting ready?" she asked him as he placed a bow tie inside a small bag.

"Of course. It's very exciting, going to see Hong Kong again."

"I know what you mean."

"Toya brought in a suitcase for you. It's pretty big," Kero said, pointing to her closet.

"Great! I need all the room I can get."

She opened the closet and found a pretty big suitcase, "It's the perfect size!"

"How much are you bringing?"

"Enough to be comfortable in any situation."

"How many situations are there?"

"It all depends on what we do. If we go sight seeing, I wear this," she said, pulling out a short pink skirt with a white tank top. "And if we play sports, I wear this," she said, taking out a pair of running shorts and a sports bra. This kept on going until she put her final situation in, "And if I'm about to receive my first kiss, I wear this," she said, holding up a red tank dress.

"What do you mean if you get your first kiss?"

"Oh, nothing," Sakura replied, dreamily.

"Whatever."

"Now I think I'm finally ready!" she exclaimed.

Yukito was doing the same thing back at his house.

"I better bring a good suit, just in case we go somewhere fancy, or romantic," he said to himself. Of course he was thinking about Sakura. "If only I can remember what her favorite outfit was. Darn it!" he screamed in frustration.

He finally remembered and put it in his duffel bag. He soon was done packing. The last thing he put in was a small black box, containing a silver necklace shaped with a star pendent, "I hope she likes it," he whispered, placing it in the middle of all his clothes.

While the gang in Japan was busy packing, Syaoran was busy getting all the plans finalized.

"Syaoran, you better make sure you tell that girl how you feel," his sister Fuutie said.

"Yeah, she's so cute!" his other sister Shiefa added.

"You make such a good couple," another sister, Fanren, commented.

"Her brother and his friend aren't too bad either," Feimei, his oldest sister, included.

"Will you all please be quiet! I have to figure out how I'm going to do it," Syaoran said in frustration.

"Why don't you take her to the pagoda at the top of our property?" Fuutie suggested, "That's one of the most romantic spots around here!"

"I have to agree with her," Shiefa said, "That would be the best place."

"Okay, so the place is settled, but how do I do it!"

"That is all up to you little bro!"

"Great..."

"Syaoran! Have you gotten the house ready for our guests?!" his mother shouted as she came walking in.

"No, I'm going right now," he replied, and ran out the room.

"Everything's going to be perfect," he thought to himself as he made Sakura's room, which happened to be right next to his.

Okay, another crappy ending. Oh well! The next one will be the encounter of Syaoran and Sakura, so don't miss out!


	4. Reunion

Wow, people are actually reading this story! Thank you so much! I was thinking of removing this one too.. but I guess I won't. So please continue reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CCS or Clamp

Ch. 4 Reunion

The rest of the day went fine, and the plane ride was uneventful, except for the conversation between Yukito and Toya.

"So, are you going to do it?" Toya asked Yukito, who was sitting next to him. Sakura and Tomoyo were out of the hearing range.

"I don't know. There seems like there's something there between Li and Sakura."

"How can you tell that?"

"By the way she lights up when she talks to him, and his nickname for her."

"You mean 'sweet'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if things don't work out with Sakura, you might get one of Li's sisters."

"But I don't want his sister! I want your sister."

"Then you better hope she's not interested in Li."

As they got off the plane, Sakura instantly spotted Syaoran.

"SYAORAN!" she shouted, running ahead of the others.

He turned around and his face instantly lit up, "SAKURA!" he shouted, running towards her.

When they met, he picked her up and spun around once and set her down for an embrace. Tomoyo was smiling behind her camera, Toya was smirking, and Yukito was glaring at Syaoran, especially when Sakura rested her head on his chest as opposed to his shoulder.

When the others approached, they still held each other tightly, as though they were afraid the other would disappear if they let go.

"Ahem," Toya said, clearing his throat.

Syaoan slowly let go of Sakura and looked her in the eye.

"I can't believe you're finally here," he whispered to her, then turned to the others, "And you guys too."

"Well, we better go get our bags," Tomoyo remarked.

"Oh, don't worry, Wei got them for you. He should be in the limo right now."

As they walked out the exit, Syaoran and Sakura had their arms around each other, which Yukito didn't miss either.

The car ride to Syaoran's house was exciting to all, except maybe Yukito, who saw how much attention Syaoran gave Sakura, and vice versa.

"Hey, Yukito, is something wrong?" Sakura asked half-way through the ride.

"Huh? Oh, everything's fine!" he lied. Toya looked at him skeptically.

When they arrived at the Li house, his mom and sisters were there to greet them.

"Good evening, honored guests. Welcome back to Hong Kong," his mom said in her calm, quiet voice.

"Hello. Thank you for your hospitality," Sakura bowed.

"Our pleasure. Syaoran, please show them to their rooms. We'll turn in for the night in an hour and meet for breakfast at 9 o'clock," she said.

Her daughters instantly ran to Toya and Yukito, one looking as if he was in heaven, the other greatly upset.

"Come on. Wei just put your stuff in your rooms," Syaoran said. Sakura instantly grabbed his hand while Tomoyo walked along side, smiling with her camera in her face. Syaoran blushed, but returned the grip.

Sakura's room was right next to his, and Tomoyo's was next to her, although their rooms were connected by a door. Toya's room was between Shiefa and Fanren while Julian's was between Fuutie and Feimei.

"Wow Syaoran! These rooms are so nice!" Sakura exclaimed as she did a twirl in the middle of the floor.

"Anything for you," he replied.

"There's even a balcony!" she ran out, Syaoran following her.

"It's great to see you again. I've missed you," Syaoran said quietly, slipping an arm around her waist.

"I've missed you too," she said back, pulling him into an embrace.

"Gosh, I love the feel of his muscular body," she thought as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Wow, who would have guessed I would finally hold her," Syaoran thought at the same time.

They were shortly interrupted by the knocking at the door.

"Sakura? You there?" they heard Yukito's muffled voice.

"Coming," she replied, still holding onto Syaoran. They smiled at each other and went hand in hand to the door, unconsciously.

"Hey...oh," Yukito exclaimed when he saw Syaoran holding hands with Sakura, "Was I interrupting?"

"No, of course not!" they said together, blushing and letting go.

"Okay," he said reluctantly, "I just came to say good night. Hey, where's Kero?"

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot!" Sakura exclaimed, running to her purse. She quickly opened it to find a dizzy Kero.

"Help me, must, have some, water..." he said weakly.

Syaoran ran out of the room as Sakura and Yukito fanned the delirious Kero. He shortly returned with a cup.

"Here, drink this," Syaoran held up his head, pouring the liquid into Kero's mouth.

After a few seconds, Kero instantly jumped up, "Wow, that was great! Thanks kid."

"Anything for a friend," he smiled.

"Wow, Syaoran has really matured," Sakura thought, "He used to hate Kero!"

Yukito shortly left, feeling awfully rejected. "It looks like she does like Li," he thought as he went down the hall, "But I guess I shouldn't give up hope."

"I better go," Syaoran said after they talked for 20 minutes, "Or else my mom will be really upset."

"Okay, good night Syaoran!"

"Good night sweet," he said, leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ahh," Sakura sighed, flopping onto the bed.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said, slowly opening the door.

"Hey Tomoyo, come on in!"

"I thought I heard Li's voice," she said smiling.

"You should have also heard Yukito's and Kero's too."

"Yeah, I nearly died!" Kero exaggerated.

"Why was Yukito here?"

"Oh, he wanted to say good night."

"Oh, that's all?"

"What, you think he was here for another reason?"

"I think he likes you."

"What?! Why would he like someone about 5 years younger than him?"

"Don't ask me, but don't you see the signs?"

"I hope not, 'cause I don't have the same feelings for him."

"When did that end?"

"Ummm..."

"Let me guess, after Li entered your heart?"

Sakura blushed.

"Ha, see, I told you!"

"Okay, so maybe you did."

"You just admitted it! You like Li Syaoran!"

"Tomoyo, you have to promise me you won't breath a word!"

"Oh, all right. But I think he likes you too."

"Whatever. We better get to bed. Good night!"

"Night Sakura!"

No weird dreams happened that night, especially when Sakura's love for Syaoran blocked all magical power from other dimensions from interfering with her sleep.

The next morning, Sakura was awaken by the bright sun.

"Huh? What time is it?" she looked her her watch, which read 8:30.

"Oh my gosh, I better get dressed!" she quickly got out her suitcase and began looking for an outfit.

"What's all the commotion?" Kero asked sleepily as a sock hit his face, "Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Syaoran said we're sight seeing today, so I'm trying to find the right outfit," Sakura said, finally pulling out her skirt and tank.

As she put on her tank, Tomoyo walked in.

"Hey Sakura, I see you're on time today!"

"Hey Tomoyo, yeah, I guess I am on time."

"Wow, what a cute outfit. Have you worn it before?''

"No, I found it only a week ago," she said, putting on her shoes.

"Well, we better go before we're late for breakfast."

"Yeah, and I want to spend all the time I have with Syaoran!"

"Not at night!"

"Tomoyo, stop thinking nasty! Don't worry Kero, we'll bring you back some food," Sakura said before shutting the door.

"Yeah, Chinese breakfast food!" he said happily.

As they neared the dining room, they heard some angry voices.

"I wonder what's going on?" Tomoyo asked.

"Who knows? Let's go see," Sakura said, quietly walking up to the entrance.

Who's fighting with Syaoran? Can you guess? I'll give you a hint, her name starts with an 'm'. Heehee! And I'm so sorry that Toya is OC. Let's just say that he has finally matured, and so has Syaoran! Does that work? Oh well! Find out what happens next time!


	5. Complications

Gomen nasai! I uploaded the wrong chapter… again! Next time I promise I'll do the right chapter for the right story, I swear!

Wow, everyone is so good at guessing! I wonder why…)

Thank you for the reviews! I promise I won't delete the story! But more reviews would give me more encouragement…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CCS or Clamp

Ch. 5 Complications

"Okay Syaoran, spill it!" Meilin shouted.

"Spill what?'

"Your hiding something."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, I always call at exactly 11 o'clock. And when you don't pick up the phone at the time I call, I know there's something up!"

"I was just, um, busy!"

"He obviously hasn't told her yet," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, who nodded.

"Syaoran, I want to know what's going on!"

"Okay Meilin. You can't have breakfast with us."

"What?! But I always do on holiday!"

"But we have guests this holiday," Syaoran said in a pleading voice.

"Well, then why can't I meet them?"

"Because I don't think you'll like them."

"Of course I'll like them. It's just our relatives from Beijing."

"No, they're not our relatives, and they're not from Beijing."

"Then give me a hint, where are they from?"

"Um, they're from..."

"Oh no! If he says Japan, she'll know instantly that we're here!" Sakura whispered with desperation.

"From where Syaoran?"

"From...from...I forgot."

"How can you forget if they're your guests?"

"Because, because..."

"Syaoran, will you please just tell me where they're from?"

"Okay, how 'bout we do this. You say a country and I say yes or no, but you only get 3 chances."

"Fine with me, a guessing game! I am so good at these!"

"Let's hope she doesn't ask about Japan," Tomoyo whispered.

"China?"

"No."

"England?"

"No."

"Hmm, I only have one guess left. Is it...Japan?"

"...Y...ye...yes...."

"I knew it! It's Kinomoto and her gang! Where are they Syaoran? Show me and I'll kick their butts back to Japan where they belong!"

"Meilin, you can't do that!"

"Why not, hmm? What reason do they have, invading our territory!"

"Meilin, how many times do I have to tell you? This is my house, not yours."

"But it will be mine when we marry."

"And I'm not going to get married to you. Will you please listen to me?"

"How can we not get married if it's destiny?!"

"Should we save him?" Tomoyo whispered.

"Yeah, we should," Sakura said back. She took a deep breath and appeared in the entrance.

"Good morning Syaoran! Oh, Meilin, your here too? Nice to see you again!" Sakura said, trying to act like she hadn't just heard what happened.

"Wow, Meilin! I didn't recognize you!" Tomoyo came in, running up to Meilin and gave her a hug, which wasn't returned.

"Meilin, I would like you to meet half of our guests," Syaoran said, going to Sakura's side. He placed an arm around her shoulder, which made Meilin turn bright red, "Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo! And, since you're so good at guessing games, why don't you guess the other half?"

"Kinomoto Toya and Tsukichiro Yuki," she said, breathing heavily, her whole body shaking.

"Wow, you really are good!" Syaoran said laughing, which Sakura and Tomoyo joined in.

Meilin looked extremely angry at Sakura. All of the sudden, she came charging at Sakura, "This is for stealing Syaoran!" she shouted, about to kick her in the face.

Sakura was frozen in her spot when Syaoran let go of her and blocked the attack in such a manner that he wasn't hurt either.

"Syaoan, are you okay?!" Sakura said, holding him in an embrace.

Syaoran smiled and returned the embrace, "I'll be okay if you are," he whispered so that only she could hear.

Of course, Meilin only grew angrier, "Syaoran, we're over!" she screamed, running out of the house.

"She's gone now," Tomoyo said, looking out the window, "She went through the garden and out of sight."

Syaoran and Sakura let go of each other and faced Tomoyo, "That's because she lives next door," Syaoran said, sighing.

"But, she didn't live there before, did she?" Sakura asked, trying to remember where exactly Meilin lived.

"No, she moved there a year ago, and hasn't left me alone since."

"Well, she still obviously has that crush on you," Tomoyo observed.

"That's the problem, she's not happy that I won't return the feelings, and even more unhappy that I refuse to go to a school dance or a date with her either."

"But why not? It's not like one dance will create any problem," Tomoyo said.

"Well, I have my reasons."

"And what are they?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked together.

"Um...I only have two. I don't want to lead her on, and, and..."

"And what?" Tomoyo pushed.

"And I'm interested in someone else," Syaoran said quietly, stealing a quick glance at Sakura and blushing.

"Good morning!" Toya and Yukito greeted, entering the room, shortly followed by Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei, and Fuutie.

"Breakfast is now served," Yelan said, walking in with Wei pushing a big cart behind her.

Breakfast was pleasant. Yukito still ate as though his stomach was a bottomless pit.

"Syaoran, will you be showing our guests the sights?" Yelan said after the table was set.

"Hai," he said back.

"Downtown or our neighborhood?"

"Downtown."

"I will meet you at our restaurant at 7 for dinner," she said, "Other than that, please have fun. Your sisters will also be accompanying you."

"Great," Syaoran thought to himself as they left the table to get ready to leave.

He walked Sakura and Tomoyo back to their rooms, "We're all meeting at the door in a half an hour," he said, leaving.

"Kero, here's some food!" Sakura said loudly as they went in, "Kero? Kero? Where are you?"

"Ah, more food!" Kero said from the little table. He already had 10 dishes in front of him. Sakura placed the one she brought in front of him and he instantly began gobbling it up.

"Kero, where did you get this?"

"Li's mom sensed my presence, so she had Wei put lots of food in here. I think I'm in love with her," he said between mouthfuls.

"Kero, that's not what love is!" Sakura exclaimed, to the astonishment of Tomoyo and Kero.

"How do you know Sakura? Are you in love?" Tomoyo said, poking at her.

"Well, let's just say that love is so overrated," Sakura replied, putting together her purse, "Tomoyo, you should go get ready, we only have 15 minutes!"

"Right," Tomoyo said, entering her room.

Sakura, who shared a bathroom with Tomoyo, ran inside to brush her teeth, do her hair, and put on some make-up.

"There," she said, putting on her new lip gloss.

When she went back to get her purse, she couldn't find Kero anywhere.

"Kero? Kero? Where are you? Oh well, I'm leaving!" she said to the air, picking up her purse and going to Tomoyo's room.

"Ready?"

"Sure am!"

Yukito and Toya were also getting ready down the hall.

"Didn't you see how Sakura acts around Li?" Yukito asked angrily pulling at his hair.

"Hmm, maybe you waited too long."

"But what am I to do?"

"Forget Sakura and fall in love with one of the girls in this house."

"Toya! I just can't forget about her, I think I'm in love!"

"Yukito, do you love my sister romantically, or love her because she's your master, the way Kero does?"

"I don't know..."

"Then I suggest you know before you act."

"No, I know that I really do love her romantically. I'm going to do it tonight!" Yukito exclaimed suddenly.

"I just hope you don't regret it," Toya mumbled.

They finally finished their hair and walked to the entrance, where Syaoran was standing.

"Hey, you guys ready to see the sights?" Syaoran asked smiling.

"Yeah, sure am. We have to visit Bird Street again," Toya commented.

"Sure. Do you have any requests Yuki?"

"Oh, wherever."

Soon, Sakura and Tomoyo came.

"Hey guys!" they called together.

"Hey Sakura and Daidouji!" Syaoran said back, instantly off to Sakura's other side, "Ready for sight seeing?"

"You bet," Sakura smiled.

"Gosh, she had a killer smile," Syaoran thought, staring at her.

"Want to go anywhere in particular?" he asked, trying not to look too suspicious.

"Bird street, of course," Sakura said.

"And anywhere where we can shop!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Syaoran's sisters shortly came and they headed off to down town Hong Kong.

Sorry, I forgot to mention that Yukito is also oc, but most of you have figured that out :) If it bugs you… too bad 'cause I'm writing this thing! Bwhahaha! Just kidding. I take your feed back very seriously! So please R & R!


	6. Seeing the Sights

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about last time, I forget what I did wrong, all I know was that it was something. Hehe...

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Clamp

Ch. 6 Seeing the Sights

"Well, Bird Street hasn't changed a bit," Toya observed, walking between Shiefa and Feimei.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Yukito said, trying to remain upright while Fanren and Fuutie pulled on one arm each.

"Come on kaiju, you can't get too far behind," Toya called over his shoulder, where Sakura and Syaoran walked hand in hand, Tomoyo tailing along with the camera in her face, again.

"Coming," she said, when two peculiar birds caught her eyes, "I'm sensing something," she said quietly.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran asked with concern.

"Don't you feel it?"

"Feel...wait, there it is. What is it?"

"I don't know, it seems to be those birds, wait, they're doves. DOVES!"

"Doves, what are they for?"

Sakura didn't answer. She let go of Syaoran and ran toward the two birds, who started flying away. Sayoran and Tomoyo were following her at a close distance.

"Sakura, Tomoyo! Where are you going?" Yukito and Toya shouted together.

"Hey Syaoran, what's going on?" his sisters called after the two retreating figures.

"Just wait there!" Syaoran shouted over his shoulder.

"Release!" Sakura shouted to her key, after ducking into an alley.

"Fly!"

Syaoran and Tomoyo came just as she became a figure with wings.

"Come on guys!" she said, lifting them both up.

They flew high into the clouds where no one could see them. The birds where also there. Once Sakura spotted them, they dove back towards earth. Sakura followed.

"Hey, watch it!" her passengers shouted at her as she almost hit a tree.

They had a crash landing as fly returned into a card.

"Where are we?" Tomoyo asked, still filming the adventure.

Syaoran didn't respond. He was holding Sakura, "Sakura, wake up!" he said, close to tears.

"Syaoran?"

"Thank God your okay," he said hugging her.

(yes, over dramatic, I know!)

When they both got up, they found they were surrounded by an orchard of cherry trees.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked, slowly getting up with the help of Syaoran.

"It's a cherry blossom orchard, one of the few in Hong Kong," Syaoran explained. (are there even cherry blossoms in Hong Kong? are there even orchards?!)

"Where did those birds go?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know, their presence is...wait, there it is again!" Sakura said, running towards a pond.

Syaoran and Tomoyo followed as she ran towards the water, where the birds sat on a piece of ice.

"Hey, what's that evil presence?" Sakura heard a voice from her backpack.

"Sakura, did your backpack just talk?" Syaoran asked in surprise.

Sakura opened it and Kero came flying out.

"Kero, I thought I told you to stay at Syaoran's house!" Sakura exclaimed.

"How can you expect that while we're in China? Besides, it seems like there's trouble brewing."

"Guys, stay back," she said over her shoulder to Syaoran and Tomoyo. Kero flew to Tomoyo.

She slowly walked to the pond when an unexplainable force took control of her. Her eyes went blank as two spouts off water came shooting up, about to wrap themselves around Sakura...

"Wind Petals!" Syaoran shouted. The blast of wind knocked the water spouts back in. Sakura woke up, lost her balance, and fell in.

"Ah!" she screamed. The birds flew away.

"Sakura, are you...o...okay?" Syaoran asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Sakura gave him an evil glare, then got up and pulled him in with her.

"Now do you think it's funny Li Syaoran!" she yelled, splashing water on him.

"Sakura, stop it!"

Tomoyo laughed at a safe distance, still filming.

"Tomoyo, stop recording us!" Sakura pleaded, Syaoran getting on top of her and brought her under.

"How does the Mistress of the Cards feel now?" Syaoran asked laughing.

"That's it! Water, Wave!" Sakura cried, calling both cards together. Syaoran was soon under a tidal wave.

"That's how I feel!" Sakura laughed as Syaoran came out, with a lilypad on his head.

"Okay you two, enough," Tomoyo said, pulling two towels out of her backpack, "I hope these will be enough."

Syaoran stared at Sakura as she came out, her white tank top was now translucent.

"Here," Tomoyo said, throwing a towel over Sakura's shoulders. Tomoyo alreayd noticed the see-through tank top and Syaoran's stares. It took all her will power to not laugh.

"I guess we should get back to the others," Syaoran said after they sort-of dried off.

"Yeah I guess so," Sakura said, shivering.

Syaoran, seeing how cold she was from the water, took a jacket from his backpack and wrapped it around her shoulders, "Here," he whispered, still holding her.

"Thanks Syaoran."

They slowly made their way back to Bird Street, where Toya, Yukito, and Syaoran's sisters were waiting for them to return.

"Where have you been?!" Toya exclaimed, but not too harshly, Shiefa and Fuutie were on him.

"Oh, we just had some business to take care of," Syaoran said quickly.

"What kind of business?" Yukito pushed, hoping Sakura wasn't his girlfriend.

"And that is none of your business," Sakura said smiling at Syaoran.

"Whatever kaiju, just don't make it a habit. Well, we have an hour left before we go see your mom, what do you want to do?" Toya said, looking at his watch.

"Shopping!" all the girls screamed together.

The guys sighed, "Guess we're out numbered," Toya said, turning to Yukito.

Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo led the way, Sakura still wearing Syaoran's jacket.

"Hey Sakura, where did the jacket come from?" Toya asked, "I don't recognize it."

"Oh, Syaoran's letting me borrow it," Sakura explained, pulling it tighter around herself. Syaoran tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer to him. Sakura smiled.

They went to the main shopping area, which was very crowded. Syaoran, Yukito, and Toya were pulled everywhere. Their final destination was a little shop selling hair pieces.

"Oh my gosh, they're all so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed, examining each one.

"Which one do you like the best?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, how could I ever decide? Well, I guess that one is!" Sakura said, pointing to a pink hair piece with an exquisite design on it.

Syaoran smiled and stood up, "I'd like to buy that one," he said to the cashier, pointing to the one Sakura liked.

"Good choice," the man smiled.

"Syaoran, you really don't..." Sakura said quickly.

"But I want to," Syaora smiled, paying the man.

"Thanks Syaoran," Sakura said as Syaoran put it in her hair.

"Rats," Yukito thought to himself as Fuutie pulled him across the shop.

They quickly went to the restaurant where Syaoran's mom was waiting for them.

"Good to see you on time," Yelan said when they got to the entrance of the restaurant, "The table is all ready set."

When they got in, they saw that they had a private room with place markers. Li's mom sat at the head, Yukito sat at the other end. Going to her left sat Fanren, Toya, Sheifa, and Fuutie. On her left sat Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Feimei.

Dinner was a pleasant event. Feimei and Fuutie tried to engage conversation with Yukito, but gave up when he just ate starring at Sakura. Sakura never noticed. She was too busy talking to Syaoran and Tomoyo, and taking sneak glances at Syaoran whenever she got the chance.

When everyone was leaving, Syaoran's mom held Sakura and Syaoran back, "I need to speak to both of you. Please meet me at in the garden tonight at midnight."

Once at the Li's house, they all washed up and met in the living room for entertainment. Syaoran's sisters performed traditional Chinese dances and Syaoran showed off his sword moves.

"Sakura and Tomoyo, I hear that you two perform a good modeling show. Why don't you do a mini one?" Yelan suggested.

Tomoyo was ecstatic while Sakura blushed. Syaoran smiled, "Great, an excellent excuse to take pictures," he thought, pulling out a disposable camera.

Yukito was thinking the same, "Hopefully Li won't get in the way," he thought.

"This is great Sakura! This means I didn't bring all these outfits for nothing!" Tomoyo exclaimed, pulling Sakura to her room.

"Okay, ready?" Tomoyo called Sakura.

"Ready," she heard a reluctant reply.

Sakura slowly walked out in a long red chinese dress. It was embroidered with roses and had a high slit on both sides. She wore a thin red shawl over her shoulders and sparkling high heels. It was complete with a red head piece that Tomoyo made small enough so that Sakura wouldn't fall over.

"This is my newest design!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "It's an evening dress, perfect for a ball or anything formal. It clings exactly at the right places, between the chest and the hips. The skirt flows lovely to the ground with a short train, and showing just enough skin to keep your date happy! And it's all topped off with the simple yet elegant head piece!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

Syaoran nearly died , "Gosh, she's so beautiful," he thought as his camera went off.

His mother got up, "It's very elegant Tomoyo. But I'm afraid it's already midnight. Let's all turn in for the night."

Syaoran and Sakura went with the rest so that they wouldn't look suspicious. As they hit the hallway, Yukito came up to them, "Hey Sakura, are you free right now?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran, "Actually, I'm really tired."

"Oh...anyway...um...good night," he said, running down the hall to his room.

"Couldn't do it again?" Toya asked.

"She's not free right now. She's too tired."

"Oh well, we still have a lot of time."

Syaoran went into Sakura's room.

"Let's wait until everyone is in bed, then we'll go see my mom," Syaoran whispered, afraid Tomoyo would hear them.

"Okay, but why don't you go to your room?"

"Because everyone already knows we talk before we go to bed. If I went straight to my room, I would be drawing attention to myself."

After Tomoyo and Toya came to say good night, Sakura (still in the red dress) and Syaoran quietly walked out to the garden. Yelan was waiting, her eyes were closed.

"Mom?" Syaoran hesitated.

"Shh, I feel a presence."

"We did too, during the day," Syaoran said.

"It's familiar," his mom said, "Like I've felt it before...the first time you came," she opened her eyes and turned to Sakura. "She's calling you again, but someone is working with her, the other shadow in your dream."

Sakura was scared, "But this time I wasn't summoned here."

"Expect the unexpected. Destiny brought you here. For what purpose, I cannot say. Please be careful and always on your guard. I know my Syaoran will be your bodyguard," she said, just as Sakura and Syaoran hugged, "Be cautious. I cannot stress that enough. Good night," she said, walking back into the house.

Sakura continued to cling to Syaoran, "I'm scared Syaoran," she whimpered, a cold gripping her entire body.

Syoaran felt a shiver go through her and held her tighter, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," he said quietly, stroking his hand through her hair.

Sakura held on tightly to his chest, afraid that if she let go some unknown force would take her away.

Syaoran slowly let go and looked her in the eye, "Sakura, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Syaoran?" she asked quietly.

"I..."

Is Syaoran about to confess his love? Good question ! R&R Please!


	7. Confronting Your Feelings

Because of my big Ch. 6 let down, I decided to be nice and put up Ch. 7 as well! Yay!!!! Thanks for the reviews, they make me warm from the darn rain in my area...

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor Clamp

Ch. 7 Confronting Your Feelings

"I..." Syaoran started when Sakura turned white.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" he asked with concern.

"Look...look...behind...behind...you," Sakura said nervously, fainting.

Syaoran caught her before she hit the ground and looked up. Two faint figures were slowly disappearing.

"Wind Petals!" he shouted, blowing away the figures for sure. He felt Sakura shiver again.

"Sakura?" he whispered. Her response was quite startling. Her eyes were still closed, but she pulled herself closer to him and snuggled closer. Syaoran smiled, picked her up, and carried her back to her room.

Sakura was having another dream.

She stood on a pond of water, which quickly turned into ice. The two figures were still floating above her. When she looked closely, she say they were two women, not smiling at all. One looked vaguely familiar, the other she didn't recognize. The doves floated above them, bursting into fire again and heading at her. She tried to run, but her feet were frozen. She clung to a pillar and it all went dark.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she felt a cold compress on her head. She sat up and saw Syaoran sitting next to her on her bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, getting up to her.

She smiled, "I am now that your here," pulling him into another embrace.

(A/N- I know there's a lot of hugging, but just be patient! They'll lock lips, I think...)

Syaoran hugged her tightly, letting the warmth of his body keep her warm too.

"Syaoran, I'm really frightened," Sakura whispered.

"About what my mom said?"

"I had another dream, and it keeps getting scarier every time I sleep. There seems to be ghosts, and you know I hate them," Sakura said, clinging again to his chest.

"Shh, it will all be alright," he soothed, holding her as close as she could get to him without them becoming one person.

"I'm going to sleep in here," Syaoran said quietly.

"But you can't!" Sakura protested.

He smiled, "Don't worry, I'll bring in a futon and sleep on the ground."

"Okay," Sakura said, happy that Syaoran would be with her if she was in trouble.

"I'll be right back," he said, running out.

"He's so great! I think, just maybe, that I'm falling in love him," she thought, hugging her pillow. She quickly changed into her pajamas (long baggy pink pants and a white tank) and got ready for bed.

Syaoran came back in 20 minutes, already in his pajamas (a pair of baggy black pajama bottoms) and a futon and blankets.

When he entered the room, he heard Sakura in the bathroom. He smiled and set up his bed.

Sakura heard Syaoran come in and came out. She was shocked to see him topless.

"Gosh, I never noticed how muscular he was!" Sakura thought, breaking off her stare so she wouldn't look too funny.

"You ready to sleep?" Syaoran asked, going towards her.

"I will be, after I look out the balcony. It's such a great view," she smiled, walking outside.

Syaoran smiled back and followed her.

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't let anything happen to you," he said in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sakura smiled and held Syaoran's arm. She twisted her body so that her head rested on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered quietly, so quietly that not even Syaoran heard.

"I love her," Syaoran mouthed, desperately wanting to kiss her.

"Syaoran, are you cold?" Sakura asked, not moving an inch.

"Not with you so close," he said back.

After standing out there for a half an hour, they finally went back inside.

"Good night sweet," Syaoran said, kissing Sakura on the cheek.

Sakura was shocked by the show of affection and kissed him back, "Good night my guardian," she said, crawling into bed.

Syaoran turned off the lights, gave Sakura one last embrace, and went to sleep.

Sakura had no more dreams that night, and kept on sleeping past 8 o'clock. She was awaken by feeling the magical presence of the one she loved.

"Syaoran?" she said sleepily, feeling his arm around her.

"Hey," he smiled, letting her go so she could get up.

She got on her knees and leaned on him. He fell back so that she was now on top of him, her arms around his neck.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"My pleasure," he whispered back.

A strange emotion flew through Sakura and Syaoran at the exact same moment. Before either knew what they were doing, they slowly came together and (yes, the moment is here!) they kissed!

Syaoran slowly got up, without breaking it off, and slipped one hand around her head, the other around her waist. Sakura slowly got into a half sitting, half laying position, her arms around his neck.

"Sakura! Good..." Tomoyo started to say when she saw her friends making out on the bed. She quietly went back to her room and got her camera. She pushed the record button without them even noticing!

Sakura and Syaoran were at it for a full 10 minutes, when they separated from lack of oxygen (little gasps of air don't last that long!).

"I love you," Syaoran whispered, holding Sakura's chin.

"And I love you too," Sakura repeated, still holding onto him.

"KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed, her camera still recording.

Sakura and Syaoran instantly got up and looked at her.

"TOMOYO!" they yelled together, running to her.

Tomoyo went back into her room, locking the door.

"Tomoyo, let us in this minute!" Sakura shouted, banging at the door.

"Not until I know you won't erase this tape!"

"Sakura!" Syaoran called.

"Right. Release!" she cried, holding out the key. "Erase card, erase the film that Tomoyo just recorded, Erase!" Sakura cried.

The erase card went through the door.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, coming into her room.

"Serves you right!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted together.

Tomoyo smiled, "So, I'm guessing that someone has a new boyfriend."

Sakura looked at Syaoran, who looked back at her.

"No, not yet," Syaoran said, moving over to Sakura, "Sakura Kinomoto, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will!" Sakura said, embracing him. He embraced her too, but pulled away and kissed her again.

"Okay, that's enough!" Tomoyo cried after timing them for a minute.

They smiled at each other, "Sorry Tomoyo," Sakura said, smiling with a whole new smile.

As Syaoran put his arm around her, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sakura said happily.

"Kaiju," Toya came in, "What have you been..." he started to say when he saw Syaoran. "What's he doing here?"

"Toya, I would like you to meet my boyfriend," Sakura said brightly.

"Your boyfriend? Since when has he been your boyfriend?" Toya asked slowly.

"Since 2 minutes ago," Sakura responded.

"I see. Well, everyone's waiting for you guys. Come out soon," Toya said, closing the door behind him.

Syaoran left his "bed" in there just in case Sakura needed him that night. He left after giving her one more kiss to go change.

"Sakura, I'm so happy for you!" Tomoyo exclaimed as Sakura got changed.

"I'm happy too. Now I don't have to worry about hiding my feelings for Syaoran!" Sakura said happily.

While Sakura and Tomoyo talked, Toya was having a conversation with Yukito on the patio.

"Yuki, you must know something," he began, not wanting to be the one to break his best friend's heart.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well, you know the person you love?"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"She...she..." Toya stammered.

"She what Toya?" Yukito asked with more concern.

"She...I don't think it's best for you to pursue her," Toya ended, not telling the exact truth, but not telling a lie either.

"What?! You told me this morning I should do it this afternoon when we have some free time at the beach!"

"Yeah, well I changed my mind!"

"Toya, what's going on?"

Toya sighed, "I can't hide anything from you. Remember when I went to go get Sakura a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah."

"Yuki, are you sure you're strong enough to take what I'm about to say?"

"Say it and we'll see."

"Sakura has a boyfriend. His name is Li Syaoran."

What's Yukito's reaction? Who knows! R&R, thanks!


	8. The Beach

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating, I keep forgetting when I update --; Anywho, here you are!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor Clamp

Ch. 8 The Beach

"She what?" Yukito asked, close to an emotional break down.

"She has a boyfriend. They started going out this morning. It looked like he slept in her room last night," Toya said quietly.

"Now I've really lost her," Yukito said, kneeling to the ground, his head in his hands.

"Yuki?"

"Leave me alone," he whispered, not moving.

"I'll call you when we leave," Toya said, realizing that Yukito needed his space at the moment.

When Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo came into the dining room, everyone was already eating breakfast. Tomoyo went to her usual spot while Syaoran and Sakura approached Yelan.

"I see you have finally awaken," she said calmly when they where next to her.

"Mother, I must tell you something," Syaoran said quietly. The entire table went silent.

"Yes Syaoran?"

"I would like you to meet by girlfriend, Sakura," Syaoran whispered, taking her hand in his.

He waited for his mom to scold him, but she smiled instead, "I'm glad you found such an excellent girl. Sakura, welcome to our family," she said, embracing Sakura. She then turned to Syaoran and hugged him too.

"I wish Yuki saw this," Toya thought as the table clapped.

Yukito did indeed see it from the patio window, "She really is gone," he said sadly.

Yukito went back in after everyone went off to get ready for the beach gathering they were holding. Meilin was going too, which made her happy, but she was meeting them there.

"Tsukichiro?" Yelan asked when he entered.

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry for not being at breakfast," he bowed.

"You love Sakura, don't you?"

"I did."

"I do believe that people are destined to be together. And I know for a fact that Yue cannot marry. He was forbidden so by Clow Reed."

"I know."

"Then why do you want to date Sakura?"

"I don't know."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "I know that you will turn to one of my daughters for comfort. Please be fair to everyone involved, and don't plan on dating anyone in the future."

He nodded and went to his room.

"Sakura, are you changed yet?!" Tomoyo called in despair, "You've been changing for a half an hour!"

Tomoyo was wearing a light blue bikini under shorts and a tank.

"Okay!" Sakura called.

"Finally! It's not nice to make the designer wait!" Tomoyo said, walking into Sakura's room.

"Oh my gosh, it's better than I expected!" she exclaimed when she saw her friend.

Sakura also loved the suit. It was a white, halter like bikini, patterned with pink cherry blossoms.

"Tomoyo, I love it!"

"It looks so spectacular on you!" Tomoyo said as Sakura stepped into a white skirt and tank.

They grabbed their beach bags and went to the front where everyone was supposed to meet.

Everyone, including Syaoran's sisters, were already in the car, so Tomoyo and Sakura went straight there.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, let's go!" Fuutie shouted as Tomoyo and Sakura climbed in.

Sakura sat next to Syaoran. Well, I guess you can say on top of him since half her body leaned on him.

"Hey Tomoyo, did you bring your camera?" Sakura remembered as they were close to their destination.

"Of course! Didn't I tell you? It's waterproof!"

Yukito watched Sakura and Syaoran very closely. "I guess they are meant to be," he thought as he saw them kiss.

Once at the beach, Meilin instantly ran up to the car.

"Hey!" she shouted cheerfully.

Sakura and Syaoran already decided how they were going to show Meilin, so they were a little nervous. Tomoyo went out second to last, and Sakura and Syaoran came out hand in hand.

"Syaoran!" Meilin shouted, jumping onto him. Sakura let go of his hand in case Meilin tried to karate chop it.

"So much for your plan," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, who sighed, as Meilin snuggled on Syaoran's right arm. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Come on, the water's great!" Shiefa shouted as the four girls carefully went in.

Sakura and Tomoyo set up their towels and umbrella with Syaoran's sisters stuff and started unchanging.

"Come on Syaoran! I already have our spot!" Meilin dragged him to the other side of the beach.

"Meilin, I think we should go with the others," Syaoran said, pulling back.

"Oh, if you want," Meilin pouted.

Syaoran picked up Meilin's crap and set it up next to Sakura's.

He nearly died when he saw Sakura in a bikini. When Meilin finally let him go to disrobe, Sakura quietly went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So how do you like it?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm afraid if I say something, you'll hurt me," he said back, biting his lower lip as he felt her body right up against his own.

"Not only me, Tomoyo too. She designed it."

"Man, what she thinking?!"

"SYAORAN!" Sakura said, punching his arm.

"You're going to pay," he smiled.

"Syaoran, what are you going to do?" Sakura said, preparing to run.

"Oh, nothing my love," he said innocently, pulling her closer to him.

He lightly kissed her. When she kissed back, he picked her up and ran to the water.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura shouted, holding onto his neck for dear life.

He did a big jump and they both landed in the water.

"LI SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed when she got to the surface, "SYAORAN, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

She turned around and was suddenly grabbed by the waist.

"SYAORAN!"

He poked his head up, waiting for the worse.

"You are so lucky I can't use my magic!" she said, swimming to him.

He just smiled and went back under.

"Syaoran?"

"SYAORAN, WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Meilin shouted from shore, wearing a red bikini, "HEY KINOMOTO, HAVE YOU SEEN SYAORAN?!"

"Of course not," Sakura lied, just as Syaoran pulled her under again.

"SYAORAN, WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" Sakura giggled when she hit the surface.

"HEY, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HIM!" Meilin started swimming up to Sakura.

Syaoran swam away, pulling Sakura with him.

"Syaoran, what are you doing?" she asked once they were behind some rocks.

"Trying to get away from Meilin. How are we going to tell her?"

"I don't know," Sakura said, "I don't really want to think about it."

"I just want to think about you," he said innocently.

"If you try one of your tricks again, you're dead meat," Sakura warned.

"Don't worry," Syaoran said. Sakura smiled and let Syaoran take her in his strong arms. They started making out behind the rocks, out of view to everyone, well, except Tomoyo's camera.

"Daidouji, have you seen Syaoran?" Meilin suddenly appeared behind Tomoyo, who was sitting backwards on the rock, holding her camera out.

"Um, no, of course not."

"Whatever. I know I saw Kinomoto go this way, and wherever she is, she's holding my Syaoran hostage!"

"I think it's the other way around."

"Why would Syaoran want to hold her hostage? He loves me, not her."

"You think whatever you want Meilin," Tomoyo said, still holding her camera over the edge of the rock.

"What are you doing Tomoyo?"

"Oh, just filming the waves!" she lied.

"I want to see," Meilin said, looking down, where she saw Syaoran and Sakura kissing in the shallow water.

"SYAORAN!" Meilin shouted, jumping into the water.

Sakura and Syaoran quickly separated, afraid Meilin was going to squash them into the rock.

"Okay Kinomoto, why the heck are you kissing my boyfriend!?" Meilin shouted, blocking Syaoran from Sakura.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, who was shaking his head, "That's what I thought," she whispered.

"Come on Kinomoto, spill!"

"Meilin, I'm not your boyfriend!"

"But Syaoran, we are destined to be together! And it's not your fault Kinomoto kissed you!"

Syaoran forced his way to Sakura's side, Meilin was in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Meilin shouted madly.

Syaoran put his arm around Sakura, tilted her chin up towards him, and kissed her gently on the lips. When he got a response, he pulled her in closer.

Meilin gasped. Words could not explain the extreme hatred, anger, bitterness, and sadness she was feeling then. (A/N: I know, bad writing, but you get the point!)

"Meilin, I would like you to meet my girlfriend," Syaoran said gently.

Oh, rejected by Syaoran! Her response, find out!


	9. What is Love?

Hey everyone! Hehe, I just turned another year old! Yay! Hehe, so you're lucky and get 2 new chapters, yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor Clamp

Ch. 9 What's Love?

"But...but... Syaoran... we are meant to be," Meilin said, her lips quivering and her eyes beginning to water.

"Meilin, I have told you this many times. You are a good friend, but you will never be anything more than that."

Meilin couldn't take it anymore. She broke down and ran back to shore.

"Oh no," Sakura watched her retreat to her blanket area, her shoulders shaking violently, her head in her arms.

"We had to tell her sometime," Syaoran said, "It's better that it came from me than from some rumor."

"I know," Sakura said, hugging him.

"I'm going to see if she's alright," Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo? What are you doing here?!"

"Oh nothing!" Tomoyo said, jumping off the rock and running back to shore, her camera still on record.

"Gosh, she recorded us again!" Syaoran remarked.

"I'm not even going to bother erasing it," Sakura sighed.

While Syaoran and Sakura continued to "talk" behind the rock, Tomoyo joined Meilin.

"Meilin, are you okay?"

"Go away Daidouji!"

Tomoyo sighed and sat on her towel. After 10 minutes, Meilin's head came back up.

"I'll never be okay again, knowing that Syaoran's taken by Kinomoto."

"Meilin, you'll find the right person."

"Yeah right. You have no idea what I'm going through right now. You have Eriol."

Tomoyo blushed, "I don't have Eriol. There's a big difference between having, and giving and getting. Eriol gave me his love, just as Syaoran gave Sakura his."

"Isn't that the same thing as having?"

"Having implies that you did something special to get it. But did Sakura do anything to get Syaoran's love? I don't think so."

"But if Syaoran and I aren't meant to be, then who is my soul mate?"

"Don't worry, one day some guy will give you his love, and you won't have to take it."

"Thanks Daidouji."

(A/N: I know it doesn't make much sense, 'cause I don't really remember the point I was trying to make anyway. But if any of you do... Good!)

It looked like Shiefa had the hots for Toya, and the feelings mutually returned. They were constantly flirting, and Toya even stopped acting interested in the other sisters. This left three girls hanging on Yukito.

Yukito sighed, wishing he was the one behind the rock with Sakura instead of Syaoran. They came out after a half an hour, going back to swim.

"Yukito, don't you love my swimsuit?" Fanren asked, batting her eyes.

"Of course he doesn't! You love mine, right?" Fuutie insisted.

"Come on, that thing is so old! Mine is much better," Feimei fought.

Yukito sighed again, "All of you look equally good."

"But one of us has to be better!" Fuutie shouted.

"No honestly, I think you're all second," Yukito said without realizing it.

"What?! Who are we second to?" Fanre demanded.

"Oh, no one," he said, looking at Sakura as she and Syaoran came out of the ocean.

"Oh, I see," Feimei said, following Yukito's gaze, "He's in love with Sakura."

The three girls left Yukito, even though they knew Sakura was taken by their brother.

"I can't believe he would fall for such a little girl!" Fuutie screamed as they walked around looking for other guys.

"I know what you mean! It would be like us dating Syaoran!"

"Gross! Don't even mention that again!"

As Syaoran and Sakura swam, Meilin and Tomoyo came back in the water.

"Uh oh," Sakura stopped, "Trouble."

Syaoran came up to her and watched their friends coming. When they got there, it was like a face off. Meilin broke the silence.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why?"

"For treating you the way I have. I should have realized my forwardness was just pushing you away, instead of building a friendship. I also realize that you and Sakura are meant to be, thanks to a knock of common sense," she smiled at Tomoyo, "I just want you to know that I'm happy for you two, and I hope we can now become real friends."

Syaoran smiled and did the most surprising thing, he hugged her, "Thanks Meilin. You don't know how much that means to me. To us," he let go and held Sakura's hand.

"Sakura, I don't think you're finished," Tomoyo said.

"Why not? We're now friends again!" Sakura and Meilin had their arms around each other.

"Not Meilin, Tsukichiro."

"Yukito, why Yukito?"

"Because he has been staring at you ever since we got here."

Sure enough, when Sakura looked at him, his stare broke off and he looked at the ground, blushing.

"I'll be back," Sakura said, leaving her friends.

"Hey Yukito," she said, sitting next to him on his blanket.

"Hey Sakura," Yukito said happily, "Having fun?"

"Of course, but it doesn't look like you are."

"Oh, I'm just a little tired."

"Are you sure it's nothing more? You never did ask me that question you wanted to ask. Why don't you now?"

"I don't know, it was pretty stupid."

"Come on, you got me curious! I have to know," she said, giving him the puppy eyes, the eyes he could always fall for.

"Okay. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend, but it's a little late now," he said quietly.

"I had a feeling you were going to."

"How?"

"Guys give off signals, and you were giving off the right ones. And that's why I came to talk to you."

"Why, to get me to tell you my inner most feelings?"

"No, to make sure you were okay with my boyfriend."

Yukito sighed, "I have to be, there's nothing I can do."

"Oh, but there is."

"And what is that?"

"Just being my friend. I've always looked at you as a potential boyfriend, but I never had the guts to tell you. But now I know why. It's because fate had me wait for Syaoran to be mine. Plus, it doesn't help knowing your Yue."

Yukito smiled, "Guess I can't forget about my other self."

"You bet!" Sakura smiled.

"Well, then I have something for you, just as a friend," he said, pulling a box out of his beach bag.

"What is it?" she asked as he handed her the box.

"Open it."

Sakura did so and found the star necklace, "It symbolizes your magic star!" Yukito explained. He laughed at her shock look, "Don't worry, it doesn't mean anything about my feelings. I mean, it did, but not anymore!"

"Thanks Yukito," Sakura said, giving him a hug.

"Your welcome," he said, hugging back.

They left the beach at 9 o'clock, getting back to Syaoran's house at 9:30.

"I sense you had a good time," Yelan said, greeting them as they filed out.

"You bet!" Meilin cried, who was invited to stay the night.

They had the rest of the night free.

"Sakura, do you still want me in your room?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure. I don't want those nightmares!"

"Meilin, you're sleeping in Daidouji's room, k?"

"Yay!" she shouted. She and Tomoyo had become good friends.

"And of course the door will be left open," Tomoyo said.

"Yes, but not for you to keep recording us!" Sakura laughed.

Syaoran went to his room to change, but found the door locked when he came back.

"Sakura?" he called.

"Can't come in yet!" he heard back.

"Why not?"

"Because there are three girls trying to change!" he heard Tomoyo's voice.

"Yeah, and there's no way your seeing any girl naked until you and Sakura are married!" Meilin called, followed by a burst of laughter.

"Hurry up, it's getting cold," he shivered.

"Well, maybe if you tried wearing a top you might be warmer! Not that I'm complaining..." Sakura called.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo and Meilin shouted, followed by giggling.

"Whatever," he smiled.

Suddenly, the door opened and he was pulled in by Sakura.

"See, I told you you would be warmer with a shirt," she said, pointing to everyone's tanks.

"For girls, yes, but it feels uncomfortable when I sleep."

"Then how do you keep warm?"

"The many blankets! And..."

"If you say Sakura we'll all hurt you!" Meilin teased.

"Then I guess I can't finish my sentence!" he laughed, preparing to run.

"You implied!" the girls shouted together, and began chasing him around the two rooms.

"You're too slow!" Syaoran called from Tomoyo's room.

"Not so fast!" Sakura said, "Dash!" she called on the dash card, which instantly gave her the speed to tackle Syaoran in 2 seconds.

"Okay, I guess you got me, but that was cheating!" he said under a triumphant Sakura.

"Whatever, I still did it!" she said getting up, only to be pulled down into a kiss by Syaoran.

While they were on the floor, Syaoran took the perfect opportunity and started tickling her.

"Syaoran, stop it!" Sakura said, trying to run away.

"Ah, you're not getting away from Li Syaoran!" he smiled, restraining the struggling Sakura.

She managed to get to her bed when Syaoran finally let her breath.

"That was not funny," she said breathlessly.

"Yes it was!" Tomoyo and Meilin laughed from behind the camera.

"You were recording!"

"I still am!"

Sakura flopped onto her back, exhausted, "Okay, time for nighty night," she breathed hard, closing her eyes.

"Okay, night guys!" Tomoyo and Meilin said, walking into Tomoyo room.

Syaoran went over to the bed and kissed Sakura on the neck. Sakura sighed and got up, took Syaoran's hand, leading him to the balcony.

"Hold me," she said as Syaoran held her tightly in his arms.

"I must say, I love this feeling," she said, closing her eyes.

"And you don't know how much I do too."

They quietly stood there, looking at the view, "It's so pretty," Sakura whispered.

"Not as pretty as you."

Sakura turned around and Syaoran lightly kissed her. After a minute, Syaoran's tongue gently pushed against Sakura's lips, which gladly accepted. It was a whole new experience for both of them.

"I love you," Sakura whispered quietly when they broke apart.

"Not as much as I love you," he said quietly, kissing her on the neck.

"Syaoran, that tickles," Sakura giggled, holding onto him.

"Good, that means I found another spot!"

"Ha ha, very funny," she poked him in the ribs.

"Don't worry, I'm not ticklish."

"Right, sure your not."

"You can think whatever you want Sakura, but I can tell you right now you're wrong."

"Sure Syaoran, sure," she said, kissing him on the neck.

"Okay, so I was wrong," Syaoran shrugged, smiling.

"Ha, I told you!"

"Whatever," he said, pulling her into another embrace and kissing her on the back of her neck.

The two lovers were so distracted, especially when they started necking, that they didn't see the two ghostly figures appearing in the sky.

Who are they? I don't even know! Haha, J/K!


	10. The Women in the Dream

Ch. 10 The Women in the Dream

Sakura woke up in a warm embrace.

"Hey Syaoran," she whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Shh," he whispered back, kissing her lightly.

"What's the matter?"

"Don't you remember screaming last night?"

"No."

"Well you did, sometime around midnight. I woke up instantly and tried to wake you up, nothing happened. But when I embraced you, you stopped and hugged back. When I tried to go back to bed, you wouldn't let go."

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even realize it! I'm so sorry."

"They're probably calling you, and doing so when you're unconscious."

"Syaoran, I'm scared."

"It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

It was only 5 in the morning, so they tried to go back to sleep.

"You know you can go back to your bed," Sakura said.

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course not," she smiled.

"Okay then."

Sakura snuggled closer to him and fell asleep in his arms.

"Aww, how cute!" Tomoyo exclaimed to Meilin the next morning.

"Gosh, they've been going out for only a day and they're already sleeping together?!"

"I don't think they did it Meilin. Sakura said she was waiting for marriage."

"And so did Syaoran, but you never know."

"We heard that," Sakura and Syaoran mumbled, slowly getting into a sitting position.

"Bad girl Sakura!" Madison smiled.

"Bad boy Syaoran," Meilin laughed.

"Haha, we didn't do anything," Sakura said, "At least, not yet."

"What does that mean?!"

"She was just kidding," Syaoran said, putting his arm around her.

"Okay Syaoran, time for you to leave!" Sakura smiled, pretending to push him out of bed.

"Oh, do I have to?" he put on a sad face.

"No, must not look!" Sakura said, putting up her hands, "Or else I'll fall for your sad eyes!"

"Okay, I'll see you in the dining room," he smiled, closing the door.

"So, what did you guys do," Tomoyo asked as the girls changed.

"I swear, we didn't do anything! Hey, does anyone know what we're doing today?" Sakura asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah, we're going to a near by park and having a picnic lunch!" Meilin said.

"Great! Now you can wear one of my outfits Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed, running to her suitcase.

"Oh, that's okay Tomoyo," Sakura tried to stop her, but it didn't work. Tomoyo came out with a pair of short shorts and a flowy pink tank.

"It's so cute!" Sakura quickly changed her mind.

"You see, you should trust me more! And they're complete with these!" Tomoyo smiled, holding up a pair of pink clogs.

"Gosh, I wish you made me outfits," Meilin said admiringly.

"I could, but then I have to take measurements and I forgot me measuring tape. I think it's at Eriol's house."

"And why there Tomoyo?" Sakura said, taking her revenge.

"Because I was making his tuxedo for the formal!"

"Uh huh," Sakura and Meilin said together, going off to the bathroom.

"It's the truth!"

"Whatever!"

They went off to breakfast, which was a quick meal. Shortly after, they were whisked away to the park.

"Hey, is Toya going out with Shiefa?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura as Toya's arm went around Shiefa.

"I don't know. Did you hear that Syaoran?"

"Yeah, I think they are," he whispered back.

"Why?"

"Because when I was changing she was asking if I could get info for her from Sakura about Toya."

"But what about Yukito? Which one does he like?"

"I don't think he's interested," Sakura whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because at the beach each of the other three were hanging on three other guys!"

The others laughed as they pulled into the park.

"We're here!" Fuutie shouted, getting out of the car.

Sakura was surprised at the beauty of the place, "Wow, I didn't know it could be so beautiful."

Syaoran took her hand and followed the others. "Don't want you getting lost," he teased.

"Right," she smiled.

They stopped under a large redwood (I don't even know if they're in China, but just go with it!). Toya, Yukito, and Syaoran's sisters volunteered to set up while the "young ones" go off on a walk.

"Fine with us," Syaoran said, "We don't have to work."

"But we didn't say we'd clean up!" Shiefa shouted as the group walked off.

As the friends chatted through the park, Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

She let go of his hand, "They're back."

"Whoa, what's that evil force?" Kero said again, popping out of her backpack, again.

"Wait, aren't those doves?" Tomoyo asked, pointing ahead. They instantly flew away.

"Let's follow," Sakura said, already running after the retreating birds, with the rest following her.

Suddenly, the birds were gone. Sakura stopped, looking around. But instead of seeing the path continue, she saw a huge pond, covered with ice.

"Ice? What's ice doing at this time of year?" Meilin asked, a shiver going through her body.

"I don't know, we never get ice, even during the cold parts of the year," Syaoran commented, tapping the ice to make sure it was really there.

"It's getting stronger," Sakura said, closing her eyes.

All of the sudden, the ice broke and two ghostly figures came out.

"Free us..." they whispered, "Set us free..."

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked with concern.

But Sakura didn't respond. Her eyes went blank again, and she headed towards the floating figures.

"Sakura!" Syaoran screamed.

Whoa! What's going on? Heehee...


	11. A Dream Becomes Reality

Hehe, back with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! The story will be wrapping up in a few more chapters, so only a short more way to go! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor Clamp

Ch. 11 A Dream Becomes Reality

"Okay, all ready!" Feimei said, placing the last dish of food on the blanket.

"We'll go get the young ones," Toya and Yukito said, running on the path.

"Gosh, I wonder how far they went," Toya said after walking for 10 minutes and still not finding them.

"I know what you mean."

"There they are," Yukito pointed ahead of them.

"Yeah, but something seems wrong," Toya ran over to them.

"Sakura!" Syaoran screamed.

"Li, what's going on!" Toya demanded.

Before Syaoran could answer, Sakura fell onto the ice and a bright blue light flashed, which felt like water, surrounded the entire area.

Sakura woke up and found herself deep in the water, although she was able to breath. She looked around for her friends, but couldn't find them, so she swam to the surface. When she did so, she was able to stand up, but the water instantly turned into ice.

"How weird," she said outloud.

"We've been waiting," came two voices from above.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up. She gasped, "The women from my dream," she whispered.

"Hey Sakura, are you okay?" Kero asked, popping out.

"Yeah, but where are we?"

"We're in another dimension."

"Who are you?" the figures called with bitterness, "We summoned Clow Reed, not a girl! So, where is he!"

"He's..." Sakura began when fire turned up everywhere.

"Fly!" she screamed as wings sprouted from her back.

"It looks like a clow card, but not quite," one of the women said.

"Watery!" Sakura shouted in the air. All the fire disappeared.

"Not so fast!" they screamed together as a gust of wind sent Sakura sailing towards the turbulent water below.

"Wind Petals!" Syaoran shouted, saving Sakura from the water.

"Syaoran!" she shouted. He jumped out of no where, snatched her, and placed her on a rock.

"Wait, he too has the magic of Clow Reed! But it isn't so strong!"

"Syaoran, where, what..."

"Don't ask. I was under water and able to come here. See, I told you I would protect you," he smiled at her.

"Who is Clow Reed! We feel his presence, but he's not here!" the figures shouted together again.

"They won't speak," the taller one said.

"Then we'll just have to use their energy," the other said as Meilin, Tomoyo, Yukito, and Toya came out in glass orbs, laying in a lifeless position.

"YUE!" Kero screamed.

Yukito's eyes instantly opened and flashed red. The next instant, the orb was broken, Yue flying towards the group.

"It would be good to have Keroberos here too," Yue said. Kero transformed too.

"Aren't those the guardians set by Reed?" the tall one said, coming into the light.

Sakura gasped, "It's her Syaoran, the one from before! Madoushi!"

"How do you know my name!" she screamed, sending a wheel of flame at them.

"Sakura, move!" Syaoran shouted, pushing her out of the way.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed. There was no movement in the flame, only the crackling and hissing of the fire. Sakura began to sob.

"Watery!" she shouted, putting out the flames. Instead of finding Syaoran, she found another orb, containing Syaoran.

"NO!" she shouted, tears coming down her face.

"Sakura, get out of here!" Syaoran called before collapsing into a position like the others.

"Sakura, listen to him," Yue said.

"You can't escape!" the other figure called, revealing herself in the light.

"Could it be?" Keroberos and Yue said together. They looked at each other,

"Inoue Mikako..." they whispered.

Yue grabbed Sakura and flew to the light above, shortly followed by Keroberos.

"But Syaoran!" Sakura shouted.

"Not now, we'll come back," Yue said, trying to calm her down.

Sakura continued to sob uncontrollably, "I'll come back Syaoran, all of you, I promise!" she shouted.

"Not if we can help it!" the women shouted, sending flames and electricity at them.

They hit the dimension portal just as the attacks were about to hit them.

Sakura, Yue, and Keroberos came flying out of the pond and back in the park.

"Yuki! Toya! Syaoran! Sakura! Tomoyo! Meilin!" they heard the voices of Syaoran's sisters.

"We better change," Yue said, going into his wings. Keroberos followed and flew straight into Sakura's pocket.

"Hey Yuki and Sakura. Where are the others?" Fanren asked.

"Um, they wanted to go further down the trail," Yukito smiled.

"Are you okay?" Feimei said, going up to Sakura.

"Yeah, I just twisted my ankle, and since I didn't want to ruin the fun for the others I told them to go on. But Yukito was nice and said he would stay with me," Sakura said between tears.

"I can't believe our brother would leave his girlfriend like that!" Fuutie shouted with anger, "Oh, when I get my hands on him," she said, pounding her hands together.

"Oh, it's not like that, um, he said he wanted to stay, but I insisted," Sakura said quickly.

"Oh, okay. But when will they be back?"

"They said to go ahead and eat, and if they still haven't returned, you girls should go home while Sakura and I find them," Yukito smiled.

"If you say so," Feimei shrugged.

"But what about Toya?" Sheifa asked desperately.

"Oh, he's okay," Sakura reassured.

"Alright," Shiefa looked disappointed.

They ate lunch, and (surprise surprise) the others didn't return.

"So, they want us to go?" Fanren asked.

"Yeah, we'll make it back to your house, don't worry!" Yukito said.

"Okay, come on Shiefa," Feimei said, seeing Shiefa wasn't moving.

"I want to look for Toya."

"Don't be silly. If it makes you feel better, Mom will come out here."

"Let me call her," Sheifa said, taking out a cell phone, "Mom, can you come out here? Half our group is missing. Sakura? You want to speak to her? Okay, just a sec," she said confused, giving the phone to Sakura.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, I think I know what happened. And I know you can't tell me now, but when I get out there, promise to tell me the whole thing. And make sure you and Yukito don't move until I get there, okay?"

"Yeah."

"See you soon. Bye."

"Bye. Your mom is coming," Sakura said, giving the phone back to Shiefa.

"Okay, now we can go," Shiefa sighed with relief.

Once the girls left, Yukito and Kero turned back into their magical forms.

"Sakura, don't worry," Yue said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered, tears coming out again. She was able to contain them while eating, but it just made it worse. She cried uncontrollably. Keroberos came over and she fell onto his back, still crying.

"Sakura," Syaoran's mom said running up to the group.

Sakura turned around, the tears still falling, "They got Tomoyo, Meilin, Toya, and, and...Syaoran..." she said, unable to talk again.

Yelan took her in her arms, "Don't worry, we'll get them back."

How will they get them back? Is Sakura strong enough? And who's Megumi Inoue? (by the way, I totally made her up) Read on, and reviewing would be nice too!


	12. The Past Revealed

Hehe, I'm back! Sorry that I've been forgetting to update.. Too many distractions in life right now :) Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor Clamp

Ch. 12 The Past Revealed

"Yue, do you remember Megumi Inoue?" Keroberos asked.

"Yes, I do," he said, looking at the ground.

"Her name sounds familiar," Yelan said.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked, confused.

"It was a long time ago, back when Clow Reed's magic was at it's peak..." Keroberos started. "Shortly after Clow Reed had reached the most power he could possibly hold, he created the clow cards, and Yue and myself. One day, he was walking down the street when he met the first figure in your dream, Madoushi, by walking straight into her."

(flashbacks in italics)

"_Excuse me," Clow Reed said, rubbing his back._

"_No, excuse me. I wasn't watching where I was going," Madoushi, looking up, "Oh my gosh, it's you!" she instantly jumped up, shaking, "The growing famous Clow Reed, most powerful sorcerer in the world!"_

"_That's an exaggeration," he said politely._

"And after that first encounter, Madoushi constantly came to Clow Reed's home, begging to be taught his magic."

"_But, aren't you a sorceress yourself?" he asked one day._

"_Yes, but not the best. I want to achieve my ultimate potential, and I believe that you can help me," she begged._

"_I'm sorry," he said._

"After that day, Madoushi became very bitter and Yue and I never saw her at the house again. But we heard rumors that they became great rivals."

"_Come to the strongest sorceress in the world, Madoushi! She can predict your future, command the wind, anything that Clow Reed can do!" fliers read._

"Clow Reed didn't respond, he kept his calm attitude through out the entire time. But I think it helped when he met his one true love, Inoue Mikako."

_Clow Reed was taking a walk through the park with Yue and Keroberos flying behind him._

"_Watch out!" he heard someone call. He looked up and saw a damsel falling out of the tree. He held out his arms and caught her._

"_Thank you," she said, shaken._

"_My pleasure. I wasn't expecting to have caught an angel today," he smiled._

(A/N: I know this is very similiar to the way Sakura's mom and dad met, but I couldn't think of anything else! Besides, aren't Sakura and Clow Reed connected?)

"After that incident, Clow Reed and Megumi became very close, but this caused many problems between Mikako and her best friend, Madoushi.

"_Madoushi, I think I've found my love," Mikako said, walking into the apartment they shared._

"_Oh, who is it?"_

"_You have to guess!"_

"_Is it the boy from school?"_

"_Of course not! He has a girlfriend."_

"_How about the guy at the bakery?"_

"_Nope, wrong again!"_

"_Oh Mikako would you just tell me!"_

"_Okay, I'll give you a big hint. You and he share a common interests!"_

"_But I'm only interested in magic. The only sorcerer that I know is Clow Reed."_

"_You guessed it! Oh, Clow Reed..."_

_Madoushi looked astonished and hurt. She burst into tears and ran from the room._

"_Madoushi? Madoushi, is something wrong?" Mikako asked, running after her friend._

"_Leave me alone."_

"_What did I do?"_

"_Fall in love with my rival."_

"_Oh Madoushi, I forgot."_

"_How can you forget? I always talk about him!"_

"_But..."_

"_Just leave me alone."_

"So, the two friends were no longer friends anymore. As we saw from last time, it turned out that Madoushi had really strong feelings for Clow Reed, the feelings of love."

_Madoushi walked through a garden, picking a flower, "I love him, I love him not, I love him, I love him not, I love him..."She said, plucking the last petal._

"But when she confronted Clow Reed about his personal feelings, she was in for a great shock."

"_Madoushi? What are you doing here?" Clow Reed exclaimed, opening the door._

"_It's good to see you too," she smiled._

"_But, I thought you hate me..."_

"_I'm not here to discuss our current argument, I'm here to discuss Mikako"_

"_Mikako? Why Mikako?"_

"_Because I must know if you love her."_

"_I do, with all my heart."_

"As you can guess, that was the exact wrong thing Madoushi wanted to hear. She exploded, almost blowing up the house. Clow Reed some how managed to calm her down, how I will never know. He and Megumi started dating, but then something tragic happened, Mikako moved to Japan."

"_Clow, I must tell you something," Mikako said, her voice shaking._

"_What's wrong?" he asked with concern._

_Mikako looked down._

"_Mikako, tell me."_

"_My family, is...is..."_

"_Is what?"_

"_We're moving Clow. We're moving to Japan."_

"This was a devastating to Clow Reed. After that night, he was always shut up in his room, and that's when he created the Dark and Light cards, his strongest cards of all because they contained all the emotions he was feeling for Mikako. At the harbor, they said their final good byes."

"_Mikako, I promise I will always love you," he whispered._

"_And I too."_

"_I will wait for you for all the days of my life. Never will a day pass without a thought of you."_

_The two kissed and Mikako was whisked away by her family._

"Clow Reed waited for a long time, but after 2 years of no word, his passion for Mikako slowly disappeared. And it didn't help that Madoushi was still after him. About 3 years after Mikako's departure was the time he gave Madoushi that hair piece, the thing that would seal her away, seal away the thing that was turning his heart against Mikako."

"Mikako and Madoushi had constant fights, arguing who had Reed's heart," Yue added, "Mikako kept in touch with Madoushi for some reason, a reason that still remains a mystery. Mikako claimed that although she was far away, her love for Clow was still there, and his for her too. But Madoushi argued that she was his new love and that he forgot about Mikako. Their jealousy blinded them so much that they forgot about their friendship."

"This sounds awfully familiar," Sakura said quietly, thinking of the way she was with Meilin. She suddenly gasped, "Kero, the presence is disappearing!"

Oh no! Now how is she going to save her friends?


	13. Righting the Wrong

Hey Everyone! Back with another chapter! Yeah, so I got a lot of reviews telling me that Sakura is connected to Clow; just to let you know, this story was written before I had a chance to read the manga, so I apologize for lack of information. Sadly, this story is going to end in a few chapters, so just hold in there!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor Clamp

Ch. 13 Righting the Wrong

"The portal to the other world must have closed," Yelan said, "We're going to have to find another way back there."

"But how?" Sakura asked desperately.

"Let's think. What other connections are their in our world to their world?"

They were silent for a moment when Sakura started to mumble, "Keroberos, do you remember seeing Mikako wearing a head piece?"

"I do. It was the departing gift from Clow Reed."

Sakura smiled, "Then we might have a way back after all."

"What are you thinking?" Yue asked.

"Syaoran got me a head piece, and it was identical to the one Mikako was wearing!"

"Why didn't you say something! We must get back to my house immediately," Yelan said, leading the group back to the car.

"How are we going to explain this to your daughters," Yukito asked in the car (Yue and Keroberos changed back into their human forms).

"They know a little about the clow cards, but don't have the magic. We'll just say that we came up with another plan."

Luckily, the girls' car wasn't there, so they all ran to Sakura's room.

"Here it is," Sakura said, taking it out of her suitcase.

"That's it!" Kero said, "Time to go back."

"Be extremely careful. Don't get lost in the different portals, the affect could be devastating," Yelan said.

The hair piece began to glow and Sakura, Kero, and Julian were taken into it, the hair piece fell to the ground.

"Good luck," Yelan said, picking it up and placing it in the garden.

"Kero, how are we going to know which door to pick?" Sakura asked as door ways appeared.

"Concentrate on finding your friends, then it will appear."

"Syaoran, where are you?" Sakura thought, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, a door appeared in front of them.

"It's that one," Yukito said, pushing it open.

The three went in, Yue and Keroberos instantly appearing. Back in the water, they swam to the surface.

"How did you find us again!" Mikako shouted as Sakura popped out of the water.

"I came for my friends."

"You give us Clow Reed, we give you your friends," Madoushi said.

"Madoushi, you already know, Clow Reed is..."

"If you say he is dead again, you are dead!" Madoushi shouted.

"But it's the truth," Keroberos and Yue said together.

"If you don't give us Clow Reed, we will just have to go search for him," Mikako said. She and Madoushi, along with the spheres, went towards the light. Water began to fill the dimension.

"Fly!" Sakura shouted, wings appearing on her back.

In our world, Yelan stood by the hair piece.

"What's taking so long?" she wondered, when suddenly the hair piece glowed a deep red and the two women came shooting out.

"Sakura?" she said, when three figures followed the two into the sky. She smiled, "I knew you would make it."

"Where did they go?" Sakura asked in the night sky.

"There!" Keroberos shouted, pointing to the figures near the moon.

"Where are we? Madoushi, is this one of your tricks!" Mikako shouted violently.

"No, this is our old world."

"I haven't seen it for ages," Mikako whispered, "But I can still feel the presence of my love."

"He's not your love, he's mine!" Madoushi shouted.

"Get over it, you never had his heart! That's why he sealed you away!"

"You think whatever you want Mikako, but you're wrong! I loved him, and he loved me."

"Madoushi!" Mikako screamed, her eyes flashing.

"Mikako!" Madoushi screamed, her eyes doing the same thing.

They instantly shot water and fire at each other.

"Sakura, watch out!" Yue shouted as pieces of fire came flying at them.

"Shield!" Sakura shouted. They were protected.

"Ah, not her again," Madoushi said.

"Give me back my friends!"

"In your dreams sweet," Mikako sneered.

"Syaoran..." Sakura said. Tears came again, "You're going to pay for making fun of my nick name!" Sakura screamed with anger, "Windy, form a cage around Mikako and Madoushi, Windy!"

"Not so fast!" Madoushi shouted, sending a fire ball at Windy. Sakura flew away, followed by Yue and Keroberos.

"Mikako, let's resume after we've taken care of her," Madoushi said. Mikako nodded.

"Sakura, what are we going to do?" Yue asked.

"I don't know," she said when water almost hit her wing.

"Get back here!" Madoushi shouted, sending ice.

"Firey!" Sakura shouted, melting the ice. She flew away again.

"Doves of our spirits, capture her!" Madoushi and Mikako shouted. Sakura was instantly captured as Yue and Keroberos tried to free her.

"Get away!" Mikako screamed, a blast of wind sending Yue and Keroberos flying.

They took Sakura to an abandoned building, "We'll give you one last chance, where's Clow Reed?" Madoushi said.

"I told you, he's dead," Sakura said, tears flowing again.

"Liar!" Mikako cried. Water instantly began to fill the room, but this time Sakura couldn't breath.

"Clow Reed, give me your guidance," Sakura thought.

"_Mikako, I love you," _Sakura heard his voice, _"Sakura, please calm the loves of my life," _he begged.

"That's what I thought," Sakura whispered. She called upon Arrow, who cut her and the water free.

"What!" Mikako shouted when she saw Sakura standing below them.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Sakura whispered.

"I did," Mikako said.

"And you did too, right Madoushi?"

"That's right."

"And losing him was the hardest thing that happened to you both, right?"

"Right," they said together.

"He loved you both. He loved Mikako with all his heart, even when she moved. But when Mikako only kept in touch with Madoushi..."

"I did not! I wrote to Clow everyday!" Mikako said.

"It is my fault. I blocked your letters to him," Madoushi said with satisfaction.

"How could you!" Mikako screamed, about to fight again, "You stole his love..."

"But he also loved Madoushi," Sakura interrupted. The two figures turned to look at her.

"How do you know?"

"Because I am the new keeper of his magic, the clow cards, now called Sakura Cards. But, you have the people I love, and...and..." Sakura started to crack up.

"Mikako..." Madoushi said.

"Madoushi..." Mikako whispered.

They looked at Sakura then at each other. Then they embraced.

"I'm so sorry," they said together.

After they did, they began to slowly disappear.

"Where are they going?" Sakura asked.

"They're at peace now, so they can now be spirits peacefully," Yue said as he and Keroberos landed beside her.

"Thank you," they said, disappearing.

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered when suddenly they all appeared again.

"SYOARAN!"

Oh, how sweet! But, now here's the big question, how does this relate to Sakura and Syaoran's relationship!


	14. Distance Problems

Hehe, thanks for the reviews! Sadly, this story will end in one more chapter :( So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor Clamp.

Ch. 14 Distance Problems

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, running up to his limp form.

Syaoran stirred and sat up, "Hey sweet," he smiled.

Sakura hugged him, crying into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

"For not being there when you needed me. I don't deserve you."

"Yes you were! How do you think I'm here? It's because of you," he said, letting her go and looking into her eyes.

Sakura just shook her head, "But if it wasn't for me, you would have never gone through it all."

"Sakura, stop living with conditions. And it wasn't your fault, it was the past."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Syaoran."

"You okay Toya?" Yukito asked, transforming from Yue.

"Yeah, is Shiefa..."

"Don't worry, she'll be waiting for you at the house," he smiled.

Keroberos became Kero again and flew into Sakura's backpack.

"It's not fair! I couldn't record anything," Tomyo complained on the way back to Syaoran's house.

"Hey, we still have a week here. You're bound to get some good film," Meilin assured.

"Yeah, but none of Sakura and me!" Syaoran commented. Sakura laughed.

When they got back to Syaoran's house, everyone was waiting for them.

"Toya!" Shiefa cried, running up to him.

"Shiefa," he whispered as they embraced.

"It's all over," Yelan said, approaching Syaoran and Sakura.

"Finally. Who would have known distance could keep people apart?" Tomoyo said, coming up.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, not wanting to bring that subject up yet.

"It's getting late. Meilin, care to stay?" Yelan asked.

"Yes, thank you," Meilin bowed.

"Sakura..." Syaoran began as they went into the house.

"Not now, when we're on the balcony," Sakura said.

Syaoran got in his pajamas and went to Sakura's room.

"Sakura?"

"Come in," she said quietly.

Syaoran came in and found her sitting on the bed, her head between her knees.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" he asked with concern.

She didn't respond. Instead, she took his hand and pulled him outside.

"It looks like they're going to have the conversation," Tomoyo whispered to Meilin.

"I know, but how it will turn out is another story," Meilin said.

Sakura and Syaoran stood out, hand in hand, silent. After a minute, Sakura threw herself on Syaoran, crying onto his bare shoulder. Syaoran embraced her.

"Sakura, what's the matter?"

She didn't respond, the tears just coming.

"It's about us, right?" Syaoran pushed. She nodded.

"You're worried what will happen after this break, aren't you?"

Sakura nodded again, avoiding his eyes.

"Sakura, please don't think about it..." Syaoran started.

"How can I not think about it?" she finally said, looking at him.

Syaoran looked down, "Sakura, if we are meant to be, don't you think we would get through it?"

Sakura nodded, "You're right Syaoran. But, I'm still worried."

Syaoran tightened his grip, "I know, I am too. But we have to continue to live."

"But..." Sakura began when she was cut off by his kiss. She kissed back passionately, which Syaoran didn't mind.

After they broke off, Sakura turned towards the night sky as Syaoran held her.

"I don't want this to end," Sakura whispered.

"Neither do I, but it is getting late."

"Okay," Sakura said, leading the way back into the house.

Once inside, neither wanted to sleep.

"I still can't get the past events out of my mind," Sakura said, sitting on the bed.

"Why not?"

"Because they seem to connect directly to me, to us."

"What exactly happened? I was kind-of out of it when they told their story."

While Sakura was talking to Syaoran, another conversation was happening in the room next door.

"Tomoyo, what do you think they're going to do?"

"I don't know, they're in a sticky situation."

"If they break up..."

"Meilin, don't even think about it."

"But maybe this is just a fling."

"I don't think so. I thought you're okay with them now."

"Yeah, but if Sakura and you are leaving soon, do you think Syaoran could live without seeing her?"

"Meilin, haven't you've heard of a thing called a long distance relationship?"

"Of course I have, but those things usually fail. It's hard enough keeping a relationship together, let alone making it work over distance. That's why I think I'm the perfect one for Syaoran."

Tomoyo sighed, "I don't think Li thinks that."

"But he will have to get over Sakura eventually. How would they keep it together?"

"By their love."

"But how can you be so in love that you don't want to see the other person?"

"Syaoran loves Sakura and may want to see her desperately, but it's not because he sees her that he loves her."

"Why not? It's when you came that he started falling for her."

"And how do you know that? I can tell you right now, Sakura was definitely having feelings for Li even when she couldn't see him."

"But how?"

"Well, they did write to each other everyday..."

"So that's what he was doing when he was supposed to be taking notes!"

"What are you talking about?"

"In class, Syaoran would always look like he was taking notes, but if I was absent and asked to copy them, he would never let me. Plus, if I missed something in a lecture and looked to see what I missed, he would take the piece of paper he was writing on and place it under a blank one."

"I see. Anyway, I guess Sakura could still see Syaoran whenever she got one of his letters. And I know he sent her his school pictures, they're all in her wallet."

"For six years!"

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing. What's even more amazing is that he didn't forget a single year either. But then again, he also has her pics."

"He does? Where? It can't be in his wallet. He doesn't carry pictures."

"There's a hidden compartment in his wallet, didn't he show you?"

"No, he never did. When did he show you?"

Tomoyo smiled, "I saw a picture poking out of it when he bought Sakura a hair piece. I believe it was through that hair piece that she was able to save us."

Meilin sighed, "So I guess you're right. It would be foolish of me to try to get Syaoran back."

"That's right. And I bet he wouldn't be too happy. He'd already be upset from Sakura's departure, and another girl chasing after him, knowing his feelings, will probably just hurt him some more."

While Tomoyo and Meilin talked about the complications of relationships, a similar conversation was happening between Toya and Yukito.

"Hey Toya? How are you going to date Shiefa from so far away?"

"I don't know, I guess the same way Li and Sakura will."

"I was thinking, maybe she'll be available after..."

"Yuki, haven't you learned anything! You should not be dating, and Sakura has found the one."

Yukito sighed, "I just wish it didn't have to be like this."

"But there is nothing you can do about it," Toya explained.

Back to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Is that why you're scared?" Syaoran asked after she finished.

Sakura nodded, "I don't want us to end up like them."

"Sakura," Syaoran said, embracing her.

How will they work it out? Find out in the conclusion!


	15. Love Relationships that Surpass the Prob...

Hey everyone! We have finally reached the end! Yay! A thank you list is posted on the end! Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor Clamp

Ch. 15 Love Relationships that Surpass the Problems of Distance

The second week flew like a breeze. It was suddenly their last night in Hong Kong (they're leaving in the morning), and Syaoran and Sakura still haven't had the whole conversation.

"Syaoran, we have to talk about it today," Sakura said as she continued packing.

"Sakura, let's talk about it tonight."

"Okay," Sakura said unsure. She had a feeling Syaoran was up to something.

"Getting packed?" Toya asked, standing in the door way.

"Yeah."

"I wish we could've stayed longer," Toya started as he left the room.

"So do I," Sakura whispered.

"What do you want to do on your last day?" Syaoran asked.

"What else? Get in some shopping time!"

Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes. Sakura playfully hit him, "You asked!"

"I know."

So, it was decided. Actually, Toya, Yukito, and Syaoran's sisters were going to stay at the house while the other group went down town one last time.

"Be home by dinner," Yelan called as they walked off.

"Hai!" they all shouted together. They stopped at Meilin's house and were off.

The day went by very fast.

"We better go back," Tomoyo said, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, but I need to get something first," Syaoran said.

He led them to a jewelry store, "Wait out here," he told the girls, "I just have to pick something up."

"For who?" Meilin asked mischievously.

"Oh, just for Mom," Syaoran said, going inside.

The three girls looked as the cashier gave him a small black box. Syaoran paid for it and put it in his pocket.

"Okay," he said, coming back out, "Let's go back."

When they got back to the house, everyone was in the dining room.

"Good evening," Yelan said, coming out, "As our last dinner, I have brought in a Chinese caterer. Enjoy!"

"Thank you very much for all your hospitality," Toya said as Yukito, Sakura, and Tomoyo joined him.

"It was our pleasure," she smiled, "Now let's eat."

"Hey Syaoran, don't you want to give the package to your mom?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, I'll do that later," Syaoran said slyly.

The dinner was pleasant, with much chatting and laughing. After dinner, the night was free.

"Sakura, I have a surprise for you," Syaoran said, pulling her away from the crowd.

"What is it Syaoran?"

"Can't do it here," he said, pulling out a blind fold. He tied it around her eyes.

"Syaoran, I can't see!"

"You're going to have to trust me," he smiled.

"Okay."

He slowly led her outside and up to the hill behind his house.

"Syaoran, where are you taking me? Is it off your property?"

"No, but you know how big my property is."

"I forgot. But if you lead me too far, I'm going to hurt you!"

"Whatever."

Syaoarn led her up a little hill where the family had a pagoda.

"Okay, we're here," he said, pulling off the blind fold.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, afraid of what she would see. But when she realized where she was, she was extremely happy, "Oh my gosh Syaoran, it's so beautiful! The view is better from here than the balcony."

"I know," Syaoran said, leading her to a bench.

"And all these flowers!" she exclaimed, looking at the flowers twisting around the entire structure.

"Is it to your liking?"

"Of course! You really did have this all planned out," Sakura said admiringly.

"Thanks. Now, we can talk."

"Syaoran," Sakura began.

Syaoran cut her off, "I know that tomorrow you will be leaving. But let me tell you my thoughts. If it's okay with you, I would like to still be your boyfriend after tomorrow."

"Syaoran, I was hoping you would say that, because I still want to be your girlfriend," Sakura said.

"Even with the distance, I still feel connected to you. It's like magic."

"I know that feeling too," Sakura repeated.

Syaoran put his arm around her and stood up, Sakura following.

"To give you the promise of my love, I want to give you something," Syaoran whispered, pulling the black box out of his pocket.

"Syaoran..." Sakura said, unsure.

He opened the box to reveal a a brilliant diamond ring, causing Sakura to gasp with surprise. "It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring," he said, taking her right hand and putting it on her ring finger.

Sakura was speechless. Syaoran looked her in the eye, "Do you like it?"

"Syaoran, of course I do. Thanks," Sakura smiled, giving him a hug, "It's much better than the hair piece."

Syaoran smiled and gently kissed her. When Sakura responded, they kissed passionately.

While Syaoran and Sakura were up in the pagoda, Tomoyo and Meilin were talking again.

"I wonder where they went?" Tomoyo asked.

"They went to the pagoda," Shiefa said as she and Toya came walking by.

"Why there?"

"Because he's giving her a promise ring," Shiefa explained.

"What's that?" Meilin asked.

"It's sort of like an engagement ring, but not. It's a commitment ring to each other, good as a reminder of love over a big distance," Shiefa smiled at Toya.

"Don't worry, yours will be coming through the mail," Toya smiled back.

"I guess Syaoran really is committed," Meilin commented after they left.

"Yeah. Too bad I can't record it."

"But you can if we go up there!"

Tomoyo shook her head, "This is a very special, and very private, time for Sakura and Syaoran. I don't want to spoil it."

"You don't have to worry about that," Meilin said as Syaoran and Sakura came back inside, going to Sakura's room.

Once inside Sakura's room, they instantly went back to the balcony.

"Syaoran, I love you," Sakura sighed.

Syaoran smiled, "I do too," he whispered, kissing her on the neck.

They continued talking ("talking") until it got freezing outside.

"You cold Sakura?"

"Just a little. Want to go in?"

"Sure."

Syaoran went to his room and changed. Sakura put on hers and sat on the bed.

"Sakura?" she heard Tomoyo calling.

"Come in," she smiled.

"Hey," Meilin said as she and Tomoyo walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Where did you and Syaoran run off to?" Tomoyo asked, trying to act like she didn't know.

Sakura smiled, "Who told you?"

Tomoyo laughed, "Okay, Shiefa told us. So, show us already!"

Sakura held out her right hand.

"It's so beautiful!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Meilin was silent.

"Yeah, I can't believe he would spend so much!"

"It's cool," Meilin said quietly.

"Sakura?" Syaoran called.

Sakura got up and opened the door.

"Is there people with you?" he smiled.

"It's a surprise," Sakura mocked.

"Uh huh, sure it is," Syaoran smiled.

Sakura pulled him in.

"I knew it!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"We better go to sleep," Tomoyo said, "The plane leaves early tomorrow. See ya in the morning!" she said as she and Meilin went back to their room.

Sakura leaned on Syaoran as he pulled her closer. They sat on the bed.

"Sakura, you should sleep," Syaoran said, about to get up.

"Okay," she said, not letting go of him, closing her eyes.

"Oh no, don't pretend you're sleeping," Syaoran smiled.

"Okay, if you want to sleep on the futon, go ahead," Sakura said, not moving, still clinging to his body.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes. You can try to move me, or just stay here."

"I think I'll take the second option," Syaoran smiled.

"Good, because you couldn't move me even if you wanted to."

"That's what you think," Syaoran said, starting to tickle her.

Sakura instantly sat up and tried to run. Syaoran stopped and held her tightly.

"Okay, so I was wrong."

"You bet," Syaoran whispered.

They got in the bed, where they started necking and making out. They finally fell asleep around midnight.

"Come on Sakura, time to wake up," Syaoran whispered, kissing her neck. Sakura just moaned and turned her back to him. Syaoran smiled and put his hand on her left hip, nothing happened. He slowly moved his hand under her tank top. She moved a little and let out another moan, but stayed pretty much in the same position. His hand slowly climbed up. When it was about to hit her left boob, Sakura turned and faced him so that his hand was around her back.

"What do you think you're doing?" she whispered, Syaoran's hand moving down to her mid back. It was obvious she was still half asleep.

"Trying to wake you up," Syaoran smiled.

"You know, there are easier ways."

Syaoran shrugged, "But you're so vulnerable when you sleep!"

Sakura pretended to act hurt, turning her back to Syaoran again. Syaoran took out his hand and removed her strap from her shoulder, and started necking. Sakura giggled, but eventually did it back. After 10 minutes, they started making out. They broke it off after a half an hour.

"Come on Syaoran, I need to get ready," Sakura whispered.

"Okay," he said, getting off of her. He left the room and went to his to change.

Sakura put away the last of her belongings and changed into her traveling clothes. Syaoran came back and helped her bring her stuff downstairs.

They threw it in the already big pile and walked out in the garden, it was still dark.

"I'm going to miss you," Syaoran said, taking her in his arms.

"And I will too," Sakura said, kissing his neck, "Oh, I have something for you."

"What is it?" Syaoran asked. Sakura took the necklace Yukito gave her, took off the star, and gave Syaoran the silver chain.

"It's a promise of my love," she smiled, putting it on him.

"Thanks," Syaoran smiled.

(A/N: Yes, I know that was really random, but I am a very random person! Besides, there was really no other place to put it, I think. Okay, so I could've put it in the pagoda scene, but then I would have to change that chapter and, yeah, it's just easier to keep it here!)

They started kissing again.

"Sakura, we have to go!" Toya shouted from the door.

"Coming!" she said as Syaoran kissed her neck.

Everyone was on the front porch when Syaoran and Sakura came out.

"Thanks again for everything," Sakura bowed to Yelan.

"Your welcome. Come back soon," she embraced the girl.

Everyone, except Yelan, filed into the car and Wei drove them to the airport.

"Here's your tickets," Syaoran said after they checked in their baggage.

"Thanks," Toya said, taking them, shaking hands with the other.

Meilin, Syaoran, and his sisters waited with them until it was time to board.

"Bye guys!" Meilin said as she hugged Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Bye Meilin, bye Li!" Tomoyo said, giving them both a hug.

"Good bye sweet," Syaoran took Sakura in his arms one last time.

"Good bye my love," Sakura said back. They kissed one last time.

"We'll see you soon!" Tomoyo and Sakura called as they boarded the plane.

"Are you okay?" Meilin turned to Syaoran with concern.

"Yeah," Syaoran said, holding the chain unconsciously.

"Hey, what's that on your neck?" Meilin asked, pointing to a brown spot.

Syaoran blushed and put his hand over the mark.

"How are you?" Tomoyo asked as she and Sakura took their seats.

"I'm fine," Sakura smiled, looking at the ring.

"Sakura, have you and Li been doing something?"

"No, why?"

"Because it looks like there's a big hicky forming on your neck!"

Sakura took out a mirror. "So there is. Just a little mark of love, that's all," she said, looking out the window of the plane.

"Good bye for now my love," Sakura and Syaoran thought at the same time.

The end! So, did you like it? I don't know if it's the best ending. Maybe it will lead to a sequel. Who know? Hey, how about you decide? Tell me if I should make a sequel, and if there's enough votes, well, who knows! Please review! Until next time, bye!

Hehe, I would like to thank the following people for encouraging me to write :) (Please forgive me if I miss spell your name!)deer boy  
Kenshinlover2002  
SakuraLover  
Pinaygrrl  
schoolqueen  
SailorNeo  
coca24cola  
cute-mitress-paige  
Rinoa Leonheartilly  
teh Nezum  
My-Power-is-Water  
Cleo2rox  
Black-Fire-Dragon 15  
Mei-lin06  
kenshinInU  
Villainrage  
binskers  
AsakuraLenne  
X-Sprinter  
ayuki-:3  
Sakura Arielle  
Blueyesangel11186  
The REAL Cheese Monkey  
sakura12  
Dardkyingfa122090  
TheDarkAngel1101  
over-dose44  
LeaMarieF.Rocket


End file.
